


Only one kiss

by SNL



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 45 kisses, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Drabble, Femslash, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Slash, Русский | Russian, сборник драбблов
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNL/pseuds/SNL
Summary: Сборники драбблов, что пишутся для группы Les Soirs Noirs de Lovebug https://vk.com/snlovebug
Kudos: 9





	1. Список поцелуев

Данные отрывки публикуется по заказам из ВК группы Les Soirs Noirs de Lovebug https://vk.com/snlovebug  
  


<b>Вы выбираете номер поцелуя или прикосновения, пейринг и сообщаете о нем либо в комментарии тут, либо в сообщения/обсуждении группы/автора, если стесняетесь.</b>

<b>Прикосновения</b>  
1\. Застегнуть молнию на спине  
2\. Уткнуться носом в плечо  
3\. Убрать волосы с лица  
4\. Нежно обнять за шею  
5\. Наклониться всем телом к другому  
6\. Положить ноги на колени другому  
7\. Положить голову на колени другому  
8\. Гладить другого по голове  
9\. Выскочить внезапно с обнимашками (разовое действие)  
10\. Преследовать другого с постоянными обнимашками  
11\. Устроиться на коленях другого  
12\. Оказаться утянутым на колени другого  
13\. Расчесать другому волосы  
14\. Поправить одежду на другом  
15\. Завязать шнурки другому  
16\. Отнести уснувшего на кровать  
17\. Держаться за руки  
18\. Положить устало голову на плечо другого  
19\. Растерянно пялиться на участок обнаженной кожи другого человека  
20\. Поправить очки  
21\. Предложить свой напиток, глотнуть из своего стакана  
22\. Поделиться едой  
23\. Обнять другого за талию и прижать к себе  
24\. Вместе завалиться в кровать  
25\. Использовать чужое плечо как подушку  
26\. Закинуть чужую руку себе на плечо  
27\. Убрать пыль с чужой одежды  
28\. Сделать массаж другому  
29\. Выводить круги на теле другого человека  
30\. Обменяться тайком улыбками  
31\. Ткнуть пальцем в нос  
32\. Потереться носом о нос — или это все-таки эскимосский поцелуй?..  
33\. Прижаться лбом к чужому лбу  
34\. Разделить на двоих одеяло  
35\. Покрасить ногти другому  
36\. Снять обувь  
37\. Тыкание пальцами в другого  
38\. Дать друг другу пять  
39\. Обменяться секретным рукопожатием  
40\. Стукнуться кулаками  
41\. Щекотать другого  
42\. Утянуть другого в танец  
43\. Стукнуться бедром о бедро другого  
44\. Заплести другому косу\сделать другую прическу  
45\. Примерить чужую одежду

  
<b>Поцелуи</b>  
1\. Маленькие легкие поцелуи, покрывающие все лицо другого.  
2\. Легкий мимолетный поцелуй — за которым следует более страстный голодный поцелуй.  
3\. Хриплый приказ «Поцелуй меня» — и ответная реакция другого.  
4\. Случайное прикосновение губ, пауза и еще один поцелуй, уже намеренный.  
5\. Обхватывание руками чужой шеи, крепкие объятия и последующий страстный поцелуй в губы.  
6\. Дикие, лишающие воздуха поцелуи, зажигающие кровь.  
7\. Нежный поцелуй в руку.  
8\. Приветственный/прощальный поцелуй, подаренный без размышления — когда никто не позволяет себе подумать дважды, прежде чем сделать.  
9\. Прятки в укромном местечке, чтобы тайком поцеловаться.  
10\. Одна сторона дуется, пока не получит поцелуй от другого.  
11\. Страстный поцелуй, чуть ли не срывающий голову, но тут же прерываемый случайным прохожим.  
12\. Поцелуй со вкусом еды/напитка, что была съедена или выпито ранее.  
13\. Поцелуй, когда промокнув под дождем, парочка находит укрытие  
14\. Поцелуи, разделяемые под зонтом под дождем.  
15\. Поцелуй, когда один сидит на коленях у другого.  
16\. Эскимосский поцелуй — при таком поцелуе партнеры трутся носами друг об друга.  
17\. Некоторое время пристально следить за губами партнера, тем самым толкая его на поцелуй.  
18\. Неожиданный поцелуй.  
19\. Поцелуй, что начинается с пальцев руки, после переходит на руку и заканчивается на губах партнера.  
20\. Неловкий поцелуй в конце первого свидания.  
21\. Слизать крошку с губ партнера и после поцеловать его.  
22\. Целовать плачущего партнера.  
23\. Поцелуи, отвлекающие партнера от работы или дела.  
24\. Нежный поцелуй в макушку.  
25\. Поцелуй наощупь в темноте.  
26\. Голодный поцелуй на прощание перед долгой разлукой.  
27\. Поцелуй в мочку уха любимого человека или рядом с ней, тихий шепот в ухо.  
28\. Поцелуй в глаза или поцелуй ангела — партнер целует свою вторую половинку в веко, когда та спит или отдыхает.  
29\. Невинный поцелуй в родинку или родимое пятно, шрам.  
30\. Поцелуй с явным намерением одного оставить засос/метку на другом.  
31\. Поцелуй в плечо.  
32\. Поцелуй юных, когда целуют свой кончик пальца и затем на мгновение прижимают к губам любимой.   
33\. Легкий невесомый поцелуй в щеку  
34\. Поцелуй в лоб  
35\. Французский поцелуй, в ходе которого они словно пытаются запомнить рты друг друга на ощупь языками.  
36\. Утренний поцелуй, когда один целует другого, пока тот не откроет глаза и не ответит на поцелуй.  
37\. Отчаянный поцелуй, заканчивающий укусом в губу, а после мягко зализывая укушенное место  
38\. Во время поцелуя засунуть руки под одежду другому, чтобы тот разорвал поцелуй и тяжело задышал от прикосновений чужих рук к обнаженной коже  
39\. Дразнящий поцелуй — легкий выдох на губы партнера и тут же отбежать  
40\. Поцелуй на лестнице, дающий разницу в росте  
41\. Перед самим поцелуем прошептать партнеру «Я люблю тебя»  
42\. Обмен поцелуями по ходу движения, врезаясь в края столов или спотыкаясь о вещи на полу перед тем, как попасть на диван/кровать  
43\. Обводит пальцем губы партнера прежде чем совсем потерять голову и поцеловать партнера.  
44\. Поцелуй настолько глубокий, страстный и идеальный — что после они еще некоторое время не открывают глаза, наслаждаясь моментом.  
45\. Поцелуй, желание которого заставляет забывать обо всем подряд и думать только о том, как же хочется прижать партнера к стене и поцеловать — и возможно исполнение этого желания в реальность.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг Маринетт/Кот Нуар  
> Поцелуй №30. Поцелуй с явным намерением одного оставить засос/метку на другом.

Адриан буквально летел через крыши Парижа, не беспокоясь о том, что в дневном свете его костюм был слишком заметен. А может даже надеясь, что его заметят, что за ним проследят и увидят, к кому так спешит Кот Нуар. И сделают правильные выводы.

Но только навряд ли нужные люди обратят на это внимания. И от этого Адриан только еще больше нервничал и спешил. Он боялся опоздать.

Добравшись до нужного ему балкона, Нуар замер, оглядываясь. Из комнаты слышались голоса Маринетт и Альи, а значит он успевал. Осталось сущая ерунда — придумать причину, по которой он сейчас места себе не находит и утащить Маринетт с собой хотя бы до вечера. Адриан понимал, что Маринетт ни за что в жизни не поверит в то, что Кот Нуар просто так решил погулять с ней по Парижу. Особенно когда она сама собиралась на свидание с другим.

Адриан зло сжал кулак и чудом сдержался от того, чтобы не снести один из горшков с цветами. Он пытался себя держать в руках, честно, пытался. Уже несколько месяцев он проклинал все подряд, поймав себя на мысли, что заглядывается на Маринетт. Первый месяц прошел в сомнениях, ведь не мог же он так просто променять Ледибаг на… другую Ледибаг? Да, Маринетт не была супергероиней, но она была героиней их класса. И одной из его лучших друзей.

Потом он торговался сам с собой, пытаясь справиться с непреодолимым желанием проводить рядом с Маринетт как можно больше времени.

И вот, когда он почти набрался решимости пригласить девушку на свидание, где были бы только они двое, Нино написал ему, что Маринетт пригласили на свидание.

Едва осознав текст сообщения, Адриан чуть не взвыл. Он был на съемке в этот момент. Пришлось срочно взять себя в руки и постараться, очень постараться отснять все нужные фото за кратчайшие время. Хотя парень догадывался, что фотограф выскажет его отцу все, что думает о нетерпеливой и агрессивной молодежи, но ему было плевать. Главное успеть в пекарню, успеть вмешаться, не допустить этого.

Ведь что если Маринетт понравится это свидание и она влюбится в того парня? Адриану и так хватило опыта с Ледибаг, упрямо хранящей верность незнакомцу, чтобы пережить это и с Маринетт. Адриан сжал перила и сделал глубокий вдох. Так, сейчас он успокоится, проверит не ушла ли Алья и просто поговорит с Маринетт…

— Кот? Ты что тут делаешь? — раздался удивленный голос позади, и Адриан выругался.

Алья ушла. А Маринетт решила выйти на балкон. А еще он забыл про трансформацию и пришел отстаивать свои права как немного не тот парень.

— Принцесса, — обернулся Адриан, нервно посмеиваясь и судорожно размышляя, что делать. И резко замер.

Маринетт стояла с распущенными волосами, в бледно-розовом платье по колено, верх плотно обтягивал ее грудь и талию, а юбка свободно струилась по ее ногам.

— Вау, Принцесса, — выдохнул он, чувствуя, как внутри все сжимается от боли: она так нарядилась для незнакомца. А ему повезло увидеть ее с распущенными волосами лишь случайно. Это было несправедливо. Абсолютно несправедливо. — Выглядишь шикарно, — закончил он, наконец, сообразив, что стоит как дурак с открытым ртом.

— Ты, правда, так думаешь? — Маринетт робко улыбнулась и заправила прядь волос за ухо. — Я, честно говоря, долго сомневалась над этим платьем, и мне кажется, что есть еще детали, которые нужно доработать, и их…

Она продолжала говорить, но Адриан уже не слушал ее, просто жадно пожирал взглядом то, что было приготовлено не для него: тонкие ноги, выглядывающие из-под юбки; воздушная ткань низа платья, которая, он был уверен, так легко бы смялась в его руках; стройная талия и небольшая грудь, так и манящая его; обнаженные руки и плечи, которые он бы мог накрыть своей рубашкой; и…

Адриан внезапно усмехнулся. Точно. Открытые плечи и шея — отличный шанс показать сопернику, что эта девушка уже занята.

Несколько шагов вперед, которых Маринетт даже не заметила, увлеченная своим рассказом, — и вот он уже целует ее, прижимая к себе, заявляя свои права на нее.

И когда она кое-как отпихнула его, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, он не отпустил ее, спускаясь губами ниже и ставя засос на шее девушки.

— Нуар, да что с тобой?! — он застыл, услышав слезы в голосе девушки. — Ты…

— Я… Прости, — он прижал Маринетт к себе, отказываясь отпускать ее. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты ходила на свидание с ним.

— Н… Нуар?! — Маринетт больно стукнула его по груди. — Что за свидание?! С кем?!

— Разве ты не на свидание собираешься? — Адриан уставился на девушку — и при виде ее опухших губ у него перехватило дыхание. Но тут она нахмурилась, и он поежился.

— Какое свидание?! Я только вот закончила шить платье и показывала его Алье, — процедила Маринетт, сжимая руки в кулаки.

Адриан сделал шаг назад, вжимая голову в плечи — так схожа сейчас Маринетт была с Ледибаг, держащей в руках йо-йо.

— А если я скажу, что ты мне очень нравишься, и я хотел бы пригласить тебя на свидание сам? — попробовал он успокоить девушку, но та лишь фыркнула.

— Да ты совсем уже обнаглел, Кошак?! На все готов, лишь бы пофлиртовать с девушкой! Тебе мало Ледибаг, Рены Руж, Кагами и Лилы?!* Иди уже отсюда.

Адриан мысленно выругался — да уж, как Кот Нуар он точно выглядел бабником, только… Только вот знала про эти его неудачные похождения только одна девушка… Губы сами растянулись в широкой улыбке.

— Не переживай, моя Леди, — он перехватил ее руки и оставил нежный поцелуй поверх оставленного им же засоса. — Я обязательно искуплю свою вину перед тобой.

Он поспешил прочь с балкона, пока девушка ошеломленно застыла. Кажется, у него появился отличный шанс все-таки завоевать сердце и Маринетт, и своей Леди.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *подразумевается флирт Нуара: — с Реной в серии Сапотисы; — с Кагами в серии Они-чан; — с Лилой в серии Вольпина.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг Ледибаг/Кот Нуар  
> Поцелуй №25. Поцелуй наощупь в темноте.

Ледибаг не очень любила сражения в темноте — они ее напрягали, смущали, сбивали с толку. Да и как вообще можно было сражаться, когда видишь лишь смутные очертания своих рук да пару ярко-зеленых глаз?

А Кот в такие минуты счастлив — Ледибаг держит его за руку, опасаясь потеряться, стать уязвимой для акумы. А он может, прикрыв глаза, приблизиться к ней чуть ли не вплотную, тайком вдохнуть ее запах, случайно скользнуть носом по волосам или даже подстроить так, что она врежется в него всем телом. Она ругается, требует, что он был серьезнее — а он наслаждается ее потерянным видом, тем, как она сжимает его руку. И мечтает, чтобы таких акум было побольше.

Но Бражник не бездействует — он учится на своих ошибках. И эта новая акума не погружает весь мир в мрак — она просто забирает у всех зрение, утверждая, что люди все равно слепы. И если Ледибаг зло чертыхается, вновь лишившись возможности видеть, то Кот Нуар, оказавшийся в подобных условиях впервые, теряется.

Первые секунды он теряется, не понимает, что происходит. Запахи становятся насыщеннее, звуки громче, но он не видит. Ничего не видит. Он часто пропускал бои, попадая под влияния акуманизированных, ему к такому не привыкать. Но тогда он просто терял контроль над всем телом, словно лежал без сознания. А сейчас он тут, он слышит, как очередная марионетка смеется где-то вдалеке, он слышит, как его Леди пытается дозваться до него, он все слышит! Но не может сделать и шага, не понимая, где он находится, что вокруг него происходит. Он застывает на месте, словно незрячий котенок, и ему дико не нравится это чувство беспомощности.

Он слышит, как Ледибаг чертыхается и раскручивает своей йо-йо, и невольно смеется в голос. Так вот как она себя чувствует, когда они в темноте, и он играет с ней, как со своей мышкой. И тут же леска связывает его и притягивает к телу девушки.

— Нуар, ты как? — обеспокоенно спрашивает она, убирая йо-йо и обнимая его.

Он хочет ответить, что уж теперь-то все точно замурчательно, но язык не поворачивается. И пусть в кои-то веки сама Леди к нему тянется, обнимает его, беспокоится за него — ему страшно. Хочется сжаться в комок и спрятаться. Он неловко наклоняется и тычется куда-то лбом, надеясь уткнуться ей в плечо, и она помогает ему, поймав его голову руками и мягко поглаживает по волосам.

— Кот, все в порядке, — бормочет она. — Это временно. Нам нужно просто победить акуму, и все будет как раньше.

— Как мы победим, Моя Леди? — Кот чувствует тепло с левой стороны и поворачивается в эту стороны, тычется носом в кожу девушки. — Мы же ни черта не видим.

— Кот, это не значит, что мы проиграем, — качает головой Ледибаг — он чувствует это по тому, как ее хвостики задевают его лоб. — Мы справимся, слышишь, мы всегда справлялись.

Нуар жмурится, широко раскрывает глаза, часто моргает — но перед ним все та же темнота. Ледибаг тоже ничего не видит — но она не дает страху связать себя, не допускает и тени сомнения — это уже совсем не та неуверенная в себе девушка, что была раньше. Он улыбается, чувствуя, что любит ее только еще сильнее.

— Вот, ты улыбаешься, — он слышит улыбку в ее голосе. — И даже без зрения мы не такие беспомощные, Кот, — ее руки скользят по его спине, обнимая. — Многие так живут всю жизнь, ты ведь понимаешь это? А мы супергерои, мы не можем сдаваться так просто. Ведь было же и хуже…

— Я никогда не терял зрение, — мрачно отозвался Кот, приподнимая голову. — Кто-то из нас оставался все равно боеспособным.

— Кот Нуар, — он почувствовал, как она обхватила его лицо ладонями, видимо поворачивая к себе, — ты мой напарник. Мы с тобой через столько всего прошли, и сейчас ты сдаешься, только из-за того, что не можешь видеть врага? Вспомни Анимаэстро? С ним нам тоже потребовалось закрыть глаза.

— Но и он при этом лишался возможности двигаться, — возразил Кот. — А этот продолжает крушить город. И мы ничего не можем, абсолютно ничего не можем…

Он резко замолчал, ощутив мягкое прикосновение к губам. И тут же поддался вперед, неловко обнимая девушку и прижимая к себе ближе. Она сама поцеловала его, сама потянулась к нему. Единственное но, как хотелось бы ему видеть ее в этот момент. Но ничего, он потерпит, вот покончит с акумой и точно упросит ее повторить, определенно упросит…

***

Ледибаг ненавидит это чувство беспомощности, когда ничего не видит вокруг. И пусть Кот обычно уверенно ведет ее, она знает, что он упивается этим чувством вседозволенности, пока она не может осадить его строгим взглядом. Но сейчас все совсем иначе: она чувствует его нерешительность, его страх. В кои-то веки в темноте они остались на равных. И пусть она ничего не видит, пусть вокруг нее тьма — с Котом рядом она чувствует себя спокойнее.

Только вот еще бы Кот разделял ее спокойствие. Ей не нравится его растерянность, его страх, его готовность сбежать. И посему она принимает решение, о котором после точно пожалеет. Но как же приятно в кои-то веки отомстить Коту за все его поддразнивания над ней. И пусть она влюблена в другого, пусть после будет проклинать себя за эту минутную слабость, сейчас это не важно.

И поэтому она позволяет ему обнять себя, сама прижимается, утешающе гладит по волосам и наслаждается тем, как он улыбается ей в губы.

— Пожалуй, ты права, моя Леди, акуму надо победить… — шепчет он ей. — А после обязательно повторить.

Он отстраняется первым и, судя по звукам шагов, направляется в сторону акумы. А Маринетт в маске Ледибаг вздыхает: кажется, она выпустила кота из мешка… но почему-то совсем не против этого.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг Роуз/Джуллека  
> Поцелуй №16. Эскимосский поцелуй — при таком поцелуе партнеры трутся носами друг об друга.

День с утра был солнечным, ясным и ленивым, слишком ленивым. Выходить куда-то и вышагивать под палящими лучами солнца не хотелось совсем. Но близился день Рождения Луки, и Джулека еще вечером договорилась с Роуз, что сегодня они поищут подарок ее брату. Правда после они еще полночи переписывались, обсуждая и перебирая варианты, что можно поискать, надеясь таким образом сократить время на поиски. И теперь девушке просто очень хотелось проваляться в темноте под одеялом еще хотя бы несколько часиков.

Но Роуз ждала, и другой возможности спокойно побродить по магазинам у них бы не было — они и так дотянули до последнего. Тяжело вздохнув, Джулека вылезла из кровати. Собираться пришлось впопыхах, так как Роуз уже ждала ее в ближайшем кафе.

— Ты могла бы и прийти к нам, — проворчала Джулека, подходя к столику, где сидела Роуз. — Мама была бы рада тебя видеть.

— Ага, и тогда бы мы точно застряли у тебя, — улыбнулась Роуз, сжимая в руках стаканчик кофе. — Тоже совсем не выспалась?

— Нам нельзя болтать после десяти вечера, — покачала головой Джулека, заказывая себе кофе Американо. — Иначе обе после выглядим как зомби.

Ну или точнее она — даже в моменты крайней усталости Роуз продолжала улыбаться и светиться словно маленькое солнышко.

— Мы постараемся долго не искать подарок, — пообещала блондинка, напоминая, что вчера они так и не приняли решения, что купить. — Может поискать ему набор медиаторов?

— Это же Лука, — покачала головой Джулека. — Нет, медиаторы для него личное, их он сам покупает.

— Тогда может зажим для струн? — видимо Роуз не спала и после их переписки, выискивая подходящий подарок через интернет. — Или держатель для медиаторов? Ремень для гитары? О, я читала, что есть устройство для чистки струн и даже дырокол для медиаторов — он может сделать любой, какой сам захочет.

Джулека улыбнулась, но отмела все варианты.

— Каподастр и стреплок у него уже есть. Остальное его не очень заинтересует.

— Может какой аксессуар в виде гитары? Или может укулеле?

— Тогда уж лучше новую гитару, и то ему не угодим, ведь не сам он ее выбирал, — Джулека вздохнула. — А укулеле он уже тоже купил — хочет Адриану подарить. Я больше думаю, взять ему про запас новых струн, и практично, и точно не попадем впросак.

— Но наверняка он о чем-то мечтает? — не согласилась Роуз.

— Есть, и ты сама прекрасно знаешь, что этого мы ему подарить точно не сможем, — как по команде они посмотрели на парные браслеты на своих руках, сделанные Маринетт Дюпен-Чен.

— Как ты думаешь, у них все будет хорошо? — спросила Роуз, не сводя взгляда с украшения. — Мне не нравится, что они все ходят грустные.

— Мне тоже это не нравится, — Джулека грустно хмыкнула и пересела поближе к подруге, обнимая ее. — Но ты сама понимаешь, что пока Маринетт не определится, кто ей нужен больше, мы ничего не сделаем.

— Ну, мы могли бы намекнуть ей, что Лука ее очень любит, что с ним она будет счастлива, — не успокаивалась Роуз, пока Джулека не наклонилась и успокаивающе не потерлась своим носом об ее.

— Мы не будем вмешиваться в чужие отношения, хорошо? — тихо прошептала брюнетка, внимательно глядя в голубые глаза подруги. — Ты мне это обещаешь?

— Я подумаю, — коварно улыбнулась Роуз, потеревшись своим носом об ее в ответ. — А Луке купим портативный усилитесь. Думаю, ему понравится.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг Адриан/Лука  
> Поцелуй №1. Маленькие легкие поцелуи, покрывающие все лицо другого.

  
  


Лука был в особняке Агрестов от силы пару раз: когда Нино и ребята устроили мужскую вечеринку и когда Маринетт попросила сделать доставку туда. Первый раз, никто больно дверей не охранял… Второй раз, его и к воротам не подпустили, открыв почтовый ящик прямо в стене.

Но на этот раз он должен был попасть внутрь, пока Агреста-старшего и его помощницы не было в Париже. В кармане он сжимал одну из коллекционных фигурок американского супергероя, в надежде, что охранник примет ее в знак платы за проход.

Охранник в самом деле оказался сговорчивым, даже проводил к дверям комнаты Адриана. Сам блондин нашелся спящим на диване. Лука сел рядом, не решившись будить его, и огляделся. Конечно, и сам особняк размерами превосходил их лодку, но иметь в полном распоряжении такую огромную комнату… Не очень он понимал, зачем это все, когда не с кем поделиться. Мельком подумав о Джулеке и поблагодарив родителей за сестру, Лука перевел взгляд на парня.

Адриан не выглядел расслабленным. Все его тело то и дело дергалось, пальцы то сжимались, то разжимались. Сам он хмурился и двигал губами, что-то говоря окружающим его во сне. Но вот он резко дернулся и застонал. Словно… Словно ему приснился кошмар.

Лука не выдержал и наклонился ближе к лицу Адриана.

— Тш-ш-ш, — пробормотал он. — Все хорошо.

Адриан будто услышал его и покачал головой.

— Не… не хорошо, — еле слышно ответил он. — Хол… Од…

Он начал резко дышать, словно задыхаясь. Лука так и не понял, что Адриан пытался сказать, но одно он понял точно: парня надо будить.

Лука наклонился еще ниже и прислонился лбом ко лбу Адриана.

— Просыпайся, Агрест, — тихо позвал он его. — Пора вставать.

Парень под ним лишь заметался еще сильнее. Лука вздохнул и убрал светлые пряди волос со лба Адриана. Уже несколько месяцев он успешно давил свои желания, прятал их глубоко в подсознании. Но если он поддастся им сейчас… Никто ведь не узнает?

И Лука поцеловал Адриана в лоб, в разлет бровей, в кончик носа. Блондин было дернулся, но тут же расслабился, даже словно… замурчал. Но Лука уже не прислушивался. Пользовался шансом и все целовал лицо того, на кого в обычное время старался не смотреть, лишь бы не выдать своих чувств.

В щеку слева, в щеку справа, еще раз в нос, в висок, в ухо, упрямо избегая губ, лишь не сорваться окончательно. Адриан под ним видимо сомлел окончательно, обмякнув и наслаждаясь ласковыми касаниями к лицу, не пытаясь понять, снится ему это или нет.

А Лука все покрывал его лицо легкими летучими поцелуями, успокаивая Адриана и дразня себя тем самым, ведь больше у него такой возможности точно не будет. Но Адриан внезапно поднял руки и, взявшись за лицо Луки, сам поцеловал его в губы, распахнув глаза. Замерев буквально на секунду, Куффен ответил. Они после поговорят о взаимности, чувствах и отношениях с остальными.

А пока важным были теплые губы, тяжелое дыхание и крепкие объятия.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг Натаниэль/Марк  
> Поцелуй №22. Целовать плачущего партнера.

  
  


Марк нервно отбивал недавно услышанный мотив пальцами. Нат уже неделю пропадал с Маринетт и Аликс, они записались втроем на конкурс рисунков и с тех пор только и делали, что спорили, в каком стиле им лучше рисовать: Нат настаивал на акварели, Аликс тянулась в уличное граффити, Маринетт тяготела к дизайну. Марк предложил им было разделиться и принять участие по отдельности, но тут же замолчал, когда на него уставились три пары возмущенных глаз.

И если первое время он не обращал ни на что внимания, продумывая сюжет для продолжения их с Натом комикса, то уже на четвертый день заскучал. Он конечно мог прийти к ребятам и сидеть с ними, никто не сказал бы ему ни слова против. Но слушая их оживленное обсуждение выбора цветов, концепции идеи, сюжета — Марку было скучно. Пусть Натаниэль и Маринетт пытались втянуть его в разговор — он не очень-то понимал, что они пытались создать. А посему после пары неудачных таких посиделок он перестал и пытаться к ним присоединиться. Только вот с собой он ничего не мог сделать, слишком уж он скучал по своему Натаниэлю. А посему и старался находиться где-то поблизости, чтобы хотя бы слышать родной голос.

Писать уже не получалось. Марк просто садился где-то поблизости с учебником и делал вид, что занят уроками, пока Натаниэль чуть ли не дрался с Аликс из-за стиля рисунка.

— Может, с нами сядешь? — нарушила его покой Маринетт. — Чем сидеть вот так в одиночестве?

— Зачем? — не отрываясь от книги спросил Марк. — Вы заняты, я не хочу вам мешать.

Он не хотел говорить ничего Маринетт. Она и без того достаточно помогла им в первый раз, что закончился акуманизацией. Да и Марк понимал, что он не имеет права жаловаться. Ему предлагали присоединиться, он сам отказался, а вмешиваться и вставать между Натаниэлем и его творчеством парень не мог. Да и права не имел — сам знал, как это важно для Натаниэля.

— Ну знаешь, заняты — понятие относительное… — Маринетт внезапно поднялась и встала перед парнем. — А тебе стоило бы просто быть понаглее, — улыбнулась она ему. — Не злись на меня.

Она опустила его книгу и, наклонившись, резко дунула ему в верхнюю часть лица, заставляя Марка вскрикнуть и зажмуриться. На глазах тут же выступили слезы.

— Маринетт, ты… — пробормотал он недовольно, но Маринетт не дала ему договорить:

— Ох, Марк, да ты плачешь, что случилось? — воскликнула она громко с такой искренней тревогой в голосе, что Марк совсем растерялся.

— Марк! — тут же рядом оказался Натаниэль. — Посмотри на меня, что случилось?

Марк лишь заморгал быстрее, не в силах собраться. Нат, его Натаниэль, буквально пару секунд назад бывший таким далеким, сейчас обнимал его и пристально вглядывался в его лицо, пытаясь понять что случилось.

— Да я… Просто Мар… — Марк резко замолчал, разглядев сквозь слезы, что Маринетт уже давно исчезла, прихватив за собой и Аликс, а рядом с ним стоял только Натаниэль.

И он просто прижался к парню, судорожно выдохнув, ведь наконец-то они только вдвоем, и Марк может хоть немного времени не делить Натаниэля ни с кем.

***

Натаниэль крепко обнимал Марка и гладил его по голове, не очень понимая, что случилось. Честно говоря, он последнее время и жил-то только конкурсом, больше опасаясь того, что Аликс превратит их работу в очередное граффити, когда он хотел нечто более нежное и возвышенное. И в этом ему очень помогала Маринетт, оформляющая рисунок по краям цветами и смягчая тем самым резкость кисти Аликс. И сейчас он был занят спором с Аликс, какой оттенок зеленого им лучше было взять, когда внезапно рядом раздался вскрик Марка. И тут все споры просто стали неважны.

Краем глаза он видел, как Маринетт понимающе улыбнулась и утащила за собой Аликс, а значит он мог наконец вернуться к нормальной жизни, к своему партнеру и напарнику, а главное другу, который явно нуждался… Вот только в чем, Натаниэль пока еще плохо понимал.

— Марк, что случилось? — спросил он тихо, пытаясь поднять лицо парня к себе и посмотреть ему в глаза, но тот лишь еще крепче прижался к нему.

Нат устало выдохнул. Марка трясло, и было очевидно, что у него что-то случилось, но сам он признаваться в этом не хотел. И поэтому Натаниэль решил поступить так, как делала в детстве его мама. Он просто начал покрывать мягкими поцелуями лоб Марка. И воспользовавшись его замешательством, Натаниэль перешел с поцелуями на нос и щеки парня, стараясь успокоить его.

***

— А Нат времени даром не теряет, — прошептала Аликс, осторожно заглядывая в кабинет.

— А ты думала. Я же говорила, они будут отличной парой, — подмигнула ей Маринетт, довольно улыбаясь.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг Роуз/Джулека  
> Поцелуй №9. Прятки в укромном местечке, чтобы тайком поцеловаться.

  
  


Если спросить, кто это начал, они уже и не скажут. Не вспомнят, кто сорвался первым. Зато точно вспомнят ту дрожь, предвкушение, тепло, желание перед самым-самым первым тогда еще совсем робким и нерешительным поцелуем.

Хотя Джулека помнит, что это была Роуз. Что Роуз первой надоело держаться на расстоянии и изображать из себя просто хорошую подругу. Сама Куффен никогда бы не смогла решиться на подобное. И в тот день она была и без того достаточно измотана, слишком хотела спрятаться где-то от всего мира, лишь бы никто ее больше не нашел и не трогал. И каким-то чудом Роуз поняла это желание и исполнила его.

Роуз просто надоело мечтать и представлять это в мыслях. Роуз просто устала страдать от неопределенности и страха спросить напрямую. Да и как о таком можно было задать вообще вопрос, как осмелиться произнести это вслух? А так… Так все было сразу понятно. Без какой-либо лжи и недолмовок. Да. Либо нет. И когда она заметила, что Джулека все больше утопала в своем мире, забывая совсем о реальности, Роуз просто сорвалась, испугавшись, что вот-вот потеряет ее совсем. Схватить подругу за руку и просто утащить в ближайшую пустую раздевалку, там прижать к шкафчикам и впиться поцелуем в такие желанные губы — все вышло спонтанным. Зато каким было сладким осознание, что ответ положительный.

И Джулеке нравится. Нравится, когда Роуз внезапно смеется совсем иным смехом, более громким, чем обычно, но таким многообещающим, и хватает подругу за руку, лишь бы сбежать от всех куда-то в укромное место. Они занимают вдвоем кабинки в туалете, раздевалку в магазине одежды, прячутся под лестницами в общественных зданиях, укрываются за огромными цветами в торговых центрах, прячутся за деревьями в парках. И целуются, когда быстро, торопливо, лишь бы просто напомнить друг другу, что они вдвоем, что они рядом, что все хорошо. А когда не торопятся, изучая, как им нравится больше. Или проверяя выносливость друг друга. В таких случаях всегда первой сдается Роуз. Тяжело дышит, хмурится, но вынужденно отступает, хмуро глядя на Джулеку. На самом деле разозлить Роуз практически невозможно. Она самое милейшее создание, что только может существовать на земле. Но Джулека знает, что Роуз каждый раз злится и по детски дует губы, когда вынуждена разрывать поцелуи для очередного вдоха.

Роуз нравится смущение Джулеки каждый раз, когда та понимает, что ее вот-вот утащат в очередное укромное место. Ей нравится выдумывать и подыскивать каждый раз новое место, чтобы это было сюрпризом, неожиданностью для подруги. Ей нравится чувствовать, как Джулека расслабляется рядом с ней, с головой уходит в поцелуй и слабеет, чуть ли не превращается в желе. Это приводит Роуз просто в экстаз — ведь она является причиной всего этого. И ей хочется еще, пусть в груди все горит от нехватки кислорода, иногда воздух гораздо менее важен, чем чувствовать прикосновение чужих губ, сминать их своими и ловить тихие судорожные выдохи Джул, не способной сопротивляться.

Последняя выдумка Роуз опасна: пусть все вокруг и знают, что они неразлучные подружки, но об их отношениях не знает никто. Девушки не хотят раскрывать правду — не раньше, чем Нат с Марком в открытую признаются всем о себе. Но Роуз сложно порой удерживать себя в руках, ей мало укромных местечек в коллеже и торговых центрах. И поэтому она начинает занимать место где-то позади всех, стараясь не оставаться у всех на виду.

И пока все восхищаются тем, какая она хорошая подруга и как она заботится о Джулеке — Роуз продолжает воровать поцелуи у Джул за их спинами.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг Ледибаг/Кот Нуар  
> Поцелуй №22. Целовать плачущего партнера.

  
  
Маринетт не очень любит патрули на самом деле. Она и без того не успевает с домашними заданиями, помощью родителям в пекарне, встречами с друзьями и шитьем, чтобы добавлять ко всему этому еще и ночные патрули. И хоть Нуар и взял на себя большую часть, она не может позволить ему работать за нее.

Поэтому и терпеливо пробегается по крышам ночного города, мысленно находясь в своем мире. В Париже тихо, Бражник все еще прячется, преступники после пары стычек с супергероями больше не рисковали.

Ледибаг замерла в опасной близости от особняка Агрестов и оглянулась. Формально патрули можно было и отменить на время, — подумалось ей. Кот наверняка порадуется появлению лишнего свободного времени. Да и у нее получится отдохнуть наконец-то…

Ледибаг хмуро уставилась на особняк. Как бы она не пыталась не думать об Адриане, это получалось не очень. А учитывая, что она могла просто взять и заглянуть к нему… Пусть и тайком. Слишком соблазнительная мысль, которую так и хотелось осуществить. Но где-то за спиной внезапно раздался тихий всхлип, и Ледибаг тут же развернулась в поисках источника звука.

Звук прозвучал где-то рядом, тут же на крыше. Мог ли сюда выбрать ребенок и испугаться высоты? Или возможно кто-то решил покончить жизнь самоубийством, но не решился? Ледибаг нахмурилась, изучая крышу и пытаясь понять, есть ли здесь кто.

— Моя Леди? — за ее спиной внезапно возник Нуар. — Все в порядке?

— Нуар, напугал, — Маринетт выдохнула, вздрогнув от неожиданности. — Здесь кто-то плакал, не видел? Что сам кстати тут делаешь? Сегодня моя очередь дежурить.

Нуар как-то на удивление странно передернул плечами, прикрыв глаза. После чего прошел мимо девушки и подошел к краю крыши, откуда открывался вид на рекламный стенд с Адрианом Агрестом.

— Мне хотелось прогуляться, — наконец ответил он. — Не подумай, я не хотел тебя подкарауливать и умолять о свидании.

Маринетт нахмурилась, но встала рядом с ним.

— Да и не думала. Наоборот думала, что можно сократить количество патрулей, — призналась она было, но Кот тут же перебил ее:

— Нет! — он осекся, сглотнул и продолжил уже более ровным тоном. — Нет, пожалуйста, Моя Леди. Хочешь, я буду за тебя патрулировать? Только не сокращая мои дежурства…

— Кот, мы дежурим в свободном порядке, добровольно, — закатила глаза Ледибаг. — Ты можешь выходить когда захочешь и сколько хочешь, я не могу тебе ничего такого запретить.

— Я… Ну да, точно, — Кот уставился на рекламный стенд. — Прости.

Ледибаг вопросительно подняла брови и откинулась слегка назад, смотря на хвост Кота, что метался из стороны в сторону.

— Кот… — позвала она тихо. — Это ты плакал?

Нуар вздрогнул, но тут же напрягся.

— Нет, — обрезал он. — Этот Кот никогда не плачет.

— Вот значит как? — Ледибаг прищурилась, мысленно начиная считать.

На счет три Кот опустил голову.

— Ладно, я плакал, да, — признал он, невольно поднимая руку и начиная тереть глаза. — Я думал, маска не даст разглядеть покрасневшие глаза.

Ледибаг вздохнула и обняла Кота.

— Эй, я же тебе говорила, что ты всегда можешь мне выговориться, — пробормотала она, поглаживая его по спине.

— Да, я знаю, — вздохнул он. — Но не хотел грузить тебя. Просто… Отец снова забыл о своем обещании. Друзья устроили совместную вечеринку, а я не смог к ним выбраться. Да и любимая девушка не хочет отвечать взаимностью. И все это так накатилось, что просто захотелось проветрить голову и выпустить это все.

— И выплакаться? — с лукавой улыбкой спросила Ледибаг.

— И выплакаться, — согласился Кот. — Прости за ложную тревогу.

— Иди за мной, — Ледибаг направилась в сторону ближайшей стены, где села, облокотившись на нее.

Кот сел рядом с девушкой, настороженно следя за напарницей.

Ледибаг обняла его и потерлась носом о щеку.

— К сожалению, взаимностью любимая девушка тебе не ответит, — улыбнулась она грустно. — Но она готова выслушать тебя, дать тебе выплакаться и успокоить тебя. Даже пару раз поцеловать, если пообещаешь не злоупотреблять.

Глаза Кота расширились на мгновение, и он тут же неловко наклонился, тихо всхлипнув.

Маринетт почувствовала, как внутри все сжалось. Сколько же еще Кот не осмелился ей рассказать о себе? Сколько всего у него накопилось, раз он даже не отреагировал на ее слова о поцелуях, но ухватился за возможность выплакаться? Она мягко взяла его за подбородок, поднимая его лицо к себе, и поцеловала в губы.

— Все хорошо, Котенок, — прошептала она, ужасаясь тому, с какой болью смотрели на нее заплаканные зеленые глаза. — Я рядом.

Кот не ответил, лишь подался вперед. И в этот раз Ледибаг ответила на его поцелуй.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг Маринетт/Адриан  
> Поцелуй №15. Поцелуй, когда один сидит на коленях у другого.

  
  
Адриан очень пытался не сиять от радости, но выходило из рук вон плохо. Отец с Натали уехали по срочным делам в Японию. И пользуясь тем, что в особняке остался за старшего Саймон, он и Нино подкупили здоровяка, выторговав возможность для блондина сбежать на вечеринку к друзьям. Устраивала ее Алья, а это значило никаких огромных залов, никаких камер и игры на публику, зато полная свобода и доступ ко всем возможным развлечениям. Правда Маринетт к подобному отнеслась довольно скептично, заявив, что не будет помогать Алье после спешно приводить квартиру в подобие порядка, когда вся их толпа в пьяном угаре устроит бардак там. Но Сезар лишь задорно улыбнулась на эти слова — все они знали, что Маринетт будет первой, кто начнет наводить порядок.

Жаль, что она не смогла бы для этого использовать Супер Шанс — еще одна причина, почему Адриан с трудом сдерживал улыбку. Уже месяц, как он знал тайну своей Леди. И месяц как пытался придумать, как снять свою маску и признаться ей в чувствах еще раз. Но пока все его усилия сводились к тому, чтобы мешать любой возможной встрече Маринетт с Лукой. Только вот этого было безумно мало. А сделать первый шаг было страшно.

Поэтому на вечеринку Адриан возлагал огромные надежды. Правда это было до того, как он пришел туда. Кроме их одноклассников Алья пригласила ребят из своего бывшего коллежа и теперь сновала между ними, поддерживая актив и веселье во всех частях квартиры. Нино зажигал возле колонок с самодельным диджейским пультом из ноутбука, периодически отвлекаясь на подходящих к нему ребят, чтобы выпить. Роуз то и дело тянулась подпеть музыке, но быстро охрипла и была утащена в уголок заботливыми Джулекой и Лукой. Лукой. Адриан тут же было насторожился, увидев его, но после быстро расслабился. Он слишком был занят девушками из своей группы, практически не отходя от них. А Маринетт рядом с ними не было. Ее вообще нигде не было. Вежливо улыбаясь и кивая на приветствия и восхищенные вскрики — О БОЖЕЧКИ ЭТО АДРИАН АГРЕСТ! —, он обошел всю квартиру в поисках Маринетт. Но той нигде не было. Еще не пришла? Опаздывает? Адриан нахмурился. Если бы в городе бушевала акума, то Алья даже выпив отправилась бы снимать их сражение, значит Маринетт просто могла задержаться дома, помогая родителям. Не желая гадать, он подошел к Нино. Тот находился в приступе вдохновения — на ноутбуке обнаружилась программа микширования звука, и Ляиф с удовольствием пользовался ею, отрываясь на полную катушку.

— Слушай, а наши все разве пришли? — толкнул его Адриан, понимая, что иначе тот его не заметит.

Нино и в самом деле не сразу ответил. Не снимая наушников, он окинул комнату взглядом, пытаясь разглядеть всех в свете цветомузыки. После прикусил губу, словно перечисляя про себя список приглашенных.

— Кроме Буржуа точно все, — наконец ответил он, снимая наушники и наклоняясь к Адриану. — Ты кого конкретно искал?

Адриан замялся, не желая признаваться, но Нино и так все понял.

— На кухне, — кивнул тот в нужном направлении. — Разливает и помогает с закусками.

— Бро, ты лучший, — Адриан облегченно выдохнул и направился на кухню.

Маринетт действительно нашлась там, занятая тем, что раскладывала круассаны и макароны по подносам. Даже на вечеринке, где все пришли лишь бы повеселиться и расслабиться, она продолжала работать и помогать… Адриан потряс головой, прогоняя мысленные сравнения Маринетт с Ледибаг, и сделал шаг к ней, но девушка в этот момент резко повернулась… и вскрикнув пошатнулась назад.

Адриан чудом поймал ее, не позволяя упасть.

— Прости, я не хотел напугать, — повинился он, проклиная свою неуклюжесть. Неужели не мог прокашляться? Зато так он мог хоть немного подержать ее в руках, обнимая…

— Н-нет, это ты прости, з-задумалась о своем, — Маринетт нервно улыбнулась, вырываясь из его объятий, и глубоко вздохнула, беря себя в руки. — Ты за напитками? Прости, мы с Альей не рассчитали количество народу и просто не успеваем, я сейчас все налью и отнесу…

— Да нет, — пожал плечами Адриан, — просто хотел предложить вам помочь, а то Нино отвечает за музыку, ты — за стол, Алья все контролирует в самом зале, а я, ваш друг, словно пользуюсь вами всеми.

И ведь почти не солгал — он напарник Ледибаг, ее партнер, и должен быть рядом, а не развлекаться с другими людьми, когда она занята.

— Ты не пользуешься нами! — строго поправила его Маринетт, и от этого тона Ледибаг у Адриана внутри потеплело. — Ты заслуживаешь нормальной вечеринки в кои-то веки. Так что не переживай, и иди и оторвись!

Адриан рассмеялся. Маринетт была такой… Маринетт.

— Хорошо, ты меня расскусила, я просто не привык к таким вечеринкам… И устал, — Адриан взглядом наткнулся на стул, пытаясь сообразить, как ему задержаться здесь. — Вот и хотел найти место поспокойнее, чтобы перевести дух. И чтобы никто посторонний не лез, — спешно добавил он, видя, как Маринетт раскрывает рот, чтобы что-то предложить. — Я посижу тут на стуле, ладно?

— Если тебе так хочется, — отвела она взгляд и вернулась к выпечке.

Адриан выдохнул — разрешила. Из основной части квартиры им вполне было слышно музыку, Маринетт сновала из одного конца кухни в другой, наполняя тарелки и подносы, и передавала их Алье, иногда к ним заглядывал Нино, проверяя Адриана.

Но время шло, а набраться смелости Адриан все не мог. Казалось бы, нет ничего проще, чем окликнуть Маринетт и признаться ей во всем, но она была слишком занята, то и дело замирая посреди кухни и морща нос, мысленно перечисляя, все ли она сделала… И как бы ему не нравилась эта картина, он должен был сделать хоть что-то.

Скорее по наитию, чем продумав это, он схватил Маринетт за руку и усадил к себе на колени.

— Посиди хоть немного, — улыбнулся он ей в спину, не позволяя подняться. — Ты и без того слишком много трудишься. Алье с тобой за эту вечеринку в жизни не расплатиться.

— Ад… Адриан, но я…

— Просто отдохни, — перебил он ее, добавляя командных ноток в голос. Правда, кому, как не ему знать, что Ледибаг не терпит чужих приказов?

— Адриан, я не уста… Мрхм… — Адриан резко развернул ее к себе лицом и впился поцелуем в губы.

Лишь почувствовав, что она начинает задыхаться, да и у него легкие горели от нехватки кислорода, он разорвал поцелуй и прислонился лбом ко лбу.

— Моя Леди, это вечеринка не только для них, но и для нас, — пробормотал он ей, любуясь ее потемневшими васильковыми глазами и опухшими губами. — Так что давай просто посидим и отдохнем? Я же не требую от тебя танца, хотя тоже не отказался бы…

И пользуясь ее изумлением, снова начал целовать. Они еще поговорят обо всем, но чуть позже, как-нибудь потом.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг Маринетт/Натаниэль  
> Поцелуй №20. Неловкий поцелуй в конце первого свидания.

  
  
Натаниэль нервничал с утра на самом деле. Все происходящее казалось ему тем еще фарсом и цирком. И в самом деле зачем, зачем ему нужно было приглашать Маринетт на свидание, зачем ему это все было сейчас, когда у него был Марк…

Но Аликс и Марк в голос заявили, что ему просто необходимо было попрощаться со своими чувствами к Маринетт, якобы отпустить их. И вот, пожалуйста, они сидят вдвоем в кафе и едят мороженое, словно настоящая парочка на их первом свидании. Ведь, в самом деле, не считать за первое свидание ту их прогулку на лодке, когда он был акуманизирован. Ведь это и не он же был, так? А еще что самое смущающее — в эту иллюзию слишком легко поверить.

Натаниэль вздохнул. Ну не зря ведь он в свое время влюбился в Маринетт. У них так много общего, она всегда рядом, всегда помогала ему, они вместе участвовали в художественных конкурсах, помогая друг другу с рисунками. Он помнит, как учил Маринетт прорисовывать пропорции, тогда как она сама всегда была зациклена на самой одежде. А она показывала ему, как подобрать более хорошее сочетание цветов.

Наверное, поэтому ему изначально не на что было надеяться. Маринетт была рядом, как и Аликс, они всегда были чем-то вроде дальних родственников. И, тем не менее, Натаниэль всегда на что-то надеялся. На самом деле, он даже знал, что Маринетт понимала его чувства, ведь она жила такой же надеждой, только не к нему, а к Адриану.

Но сейчас она сидит с ним, тут в кафе, рассказывает о своем последнем дизайне, в котором ей что-то не хватает, оживленно при этом жестикулируя, а он вместо того, чтобы слушать, думает о своем. И что самое противное, что где-то в мозжечке сидит червяк сомнения и говорит: а может у него правда есть шанс?

Шанс на то, что он завоюет ее сердце.

— Нат, ты меня не слушаешь, — Маринетт вздохнула. — Прости, я вечно забываюсь, что ты сейчас двигаешься в ином направлении, и со мной тебе больше не интересно.

— Нет-нет, вовсе нет, просто задумался, — очнулся Натаниэль, виновато глядя на девушку. — Просто мы так давно не сидели только вдвоем. Вот и все.

— Да, ты прав, давненько такого не было, — кивнула Маринетт, улыбаясь. — Как кстати ваш с Марком комикс?

Еще один укол вины. Как он мог задуматься о шансе с Маринетт, когда у него теперь есть Марк?

— Он… в процессе, — с трудом собрался парень. — Мы думаем о том, чтобы добавить своих персонажей, не опираясь на тех, что знакомы нам из Ледиблога и новостей. Но боимся потерять реалистичность событий таким образом.

— Вот как… — задумалась Маринетт. — Возможно ты прав… Может тебе попросить Алью, чтобы она помогла вам устроить личную встречу с Ледибаг и Котом? И поговорить с ними… Возможно они расскажут вам что-то из более личных вещей, что поможет добавить интриги в сам комикс?

Нат поднял голову и уставился на Маринетт. Она всегда всем помогала. Даже понимая, что она не может ничего сделать, она тратила все силы, используя все возможности, чтобы найти выход, помочь…

— Зачем тебе это? Ты ведь ничего не получаешь от нашего комикса. Да, мы посвятили тебе первую главу. Но ты не Ледибаг. Тебя практически никто не знает, тебе не всегда даже спасибо говорят, а ты стараешься помочь всем. Зачем? — вырвалось у него. — Почему ты так стараешься ради всех нас, зная, что тебе за это ничего не будет?!

— Я… — Маринетт осеклась, но тут же взяла себя в руки. — Просто мне нравится помогать. Нравится видеть, как с плеч других людей снимаются проблемы, и они вздыхают с облегчением. Может ты и прав, и я ничего не получаю взамен… Но я верю в закон равновесия. Я помогу одним людям, и после другие люди помогут мне. В момент крайней необходимости. Если же помощи со стороны нет, значит все не так плохо, и я могу разобраться сама. Просто надо подумать и приложить больше усилий.

— Вот как…

Натаниэль грустно улыбнулся. Вот оно. Вот оно их различие. Там где Маринетт просто подумает и приложит больше усилий, он отступит. Отступит в безопасное место, где не будет никаких проблем и неоправданных рисков. И поэтому было глупо идти на свидание с Маринетт. Лучше бы он провел время с Марком. Но зато теперь у него не было никаких лишних надежд. Что скажешь, прощание с чувствами к Маринетт удались.

***

Натаниэль проводил ее до пекарни и снова начал мяться. Маринетт вздохнула. Она согласилась на это свидание только из желания извиниться перед Натом за его акуманизацию и уговоров Аликс. Но понимала, что парню не до нее. Что поделаешь, они с Марком были чудесной парой. И поэтому приглашение Натаниэля ее на свидание удивило девушку. И не только ее. Маринетт подняла голову и осмотрела свой балкон. Видно не было, но она знала, что где-то там прячется Кот Нуар. Невесть откуда узнавший, он тут же заявился со словами, что вдруг снова акуманизация или что-то похуже, он обязан был проследить. Вот придурок однако. Смирившись с отказом Ледибаг, он стал совсем невыносим для нее, как для Маринетт, словно сменил цели.

— Ладно, Маринетт, спасибо, что согласилась, — вырвал ее из мыслей Натаниэль. — Ты можешь не верить. Но это правда многое для меня значило.

— Я знаю, Нат, — улыбнулась ему Маринетт. — Это и для меня многое значило. Я рада, что мы провели это время вместе.

Она хотела просто его обнять. Простое дружеское объятие на прощание. Но он тоже наклонился к ней, только с другими целями. И целуя Натаниэля, видя его румянец, Маринетт с грустью отметила, что не было никакого ответного всплеска эмоций, как с Котом. Совершенно никакого.

— Я должен был попытаться, — прошептал он ей в губы. — Теперь я точно знаю, что должен идти дальше. Спасибо тебе.

Слабо улыбнувшись, Натаниэль развернулся и поспешил прочь. Маринетт задумчиво провела пальцами по губам, провожая взглядом парня. Ну вот и все, они закрыли еще одну главу своей жизни. По крайней мере, у Натаниэля был Марк, что не позволит ему утонуть в отчаянии. А у нее был один ревнивый кот, чье возмущенное шипение она уже слышала за спиной.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг Ледибаг/Кот Нуар  
> Поцелуй №3. Хриплый приказ «Поцелуй меня» — и ответная реакция другого.

  
  
Этот день с утра пошел не так, как хотелось бы: утром она снова проспала, в коллеже выяснилось, что она оставила дома задание по физике, Адриан провел весь день рядом с Лилой, позволяя ей буквально висеть на нем, Алья отсутствовала. И поэтому, когда на школу напала акума, Маринетт лишь вздохнула: бесконечные нападки Бражника уже и раздражали не на шутку, и в то же время ей было просто необходимо спустить пар.

— Маринетт, это плохая идея, — покачала головой Тикки, но девушка ее не послушала.

Да, безрассудно. Да, глупо. Да, слишком рискованно. Маринетт помнила, что ее собственные негативные эмоции могли сыграть плохую службу в сражении, но надеялась, что в ходе битвы у нее получится их обуздать. Но акуманизированная попалась весьма ловкая и упрямая, Кота как назло поблизости не было видно, а собственная злость истощала Тикки сильнее, чем использование суперсилы. Маринетт нужно было вывести Ледибаг с поля боя, пока у нее было время. Но Минквин видимо смекнула, что вот-вот сможет поймать ее и буквально не давала ей ни шанса. Заметив вдалеке черную тень, Ледибаг с облегчением выдохнула: Кот уже близко, он отвлечет акуму, а она перезарядит Тикки и вернется.

И это стало ее ошибкой — Минквин легко коснулась плеча Ледибаг, прошептав свое заклинание. Выяснить, попала ли Ледибаг под чары акумы, они не успели. Кот Нуар жезлом вынес акуму с крыши и, подхватив девушку на руки, умчался в противоположном направлении.

— Цела? — спросил он первым делом, параллельно проверяя, что за ними нет хвоста.

***

Нуар с трудом сдерживал злость: Альи не было на занятиях, и Нино был занят тем, что переписывался с ней, тогда как самого Адриана оккупировала Лила, не позволяя ему отойти ни на шаг. Услышав вопли испуганных школьников, он было дернулся в ближайший туалет, но Лила вцепилась в него еще сильнее, изображая испуганную девушку и совершенно забыв, что всего несколько месяцев назад она представлялась одной из супергероев. С трудом избавившись от нее, Нуар поспешил на помощь Ледибаг. Та видимо была тоже не в духе, судя по тому, как быстро они обе исчезли среди крыш, выясняя кто сильнее в рукопашном бою. Это было необычно для Ледибаг, Кот прекрасно это понимал, а значит кто-то очень постарался, чтобы ее разозлить.

Но увидев, как акуманизированная что-то нашептывала на его Леди (!), Кот рванул вперед, лишь бы помешать им. Что-то подсказывало ему, что они оба так и не выяснили, в чем заключалась сила акумы, а значит победить ее будет сложно. Особенно если…

— Цела? — спросил он девушку, убедившись, что они в безопасном месте.

Та лишь кивнула, нервно оглядываясь.

— Чувствуешь что-то странное? Она успела тебе навредить? — Кот нахмурился.

Он столько раз попадал под влияние акум и каждый раз после терял память. Что если с ней будет так же? Как ему тогда вернуть все на место, если она сейчас не в своем уме?

— Моя Леди, скажи что-нибудь? — почему она все еще молчала?

— Что-нибудь? — повторила она его слова и интонацию, глядя куда-то сквозь него.

— Ледибаг, не смешно, она сильно тебя задела? Я так и не понял, что она может. Ты в порядке? — Кот резко выдохнул.

Девушка уставилась на него недоумевающе. Раздался писк, и он заметил, что на сережках Ледибаг осталось три точки.

— Черт побери, — выругался он и, подхватив ее снова на руки, бросился на поиски более скрытного места.

Обнаружив балкон, на котором висела простынь, он поспешил туда. Стоило серьгам пискнуть последний раз, как Кот накинул простыню на девушку. Розовая вспышка ослепила его даже через ткань, заставляя напрячься. Его Леди была сейчас перед ним, абсолютно беззащитная и без маски… Кот с трудом взял себя в руки.

— Тикки, надеюсь, у нее есть с собой еда. Перекуси и тут же трансформируйтесь обратно, ладно? — попросил он квами. — Моя Леди, не вырывайся, хорошо?

Простынь кивнула.

Кот нахмурился. Она не сказала ни слова ему, лишь повторила то, что он попросил. Он опустил голову и уставился на розовые балетки и розовые бриджи. Такая обычная повседневная одежда… Видимо, Ледибаг нравился розовый.

— Как акума себя называла? — спросил он громко.

— Минквин, — тут же последовал ответ.

Ее голос звучал на удивление знакомым, но усилием воли он заставил себя переключиться — еще бы ее голос не был знакомым, они столько времени сражались плечом к плечу.

— В чем заключается ее сила? — спросил он, старательно не думая о том, как легко можно сорвать простынь.

И поэтому, когда еще одна розовая вспышка ослепила его, он расслабленно выдохнул. Только вот Ледибаг не ответила на его последний вопрос, да и простынь снять не спешила.

— Черт побери, Леди, да хоть подпрыгни, — недовольно рыкнул Кот, потянувшись за тканью.

И тут же девушка подпрыгнула, позволяя простыне упасть, и уставилась на Кота ожидающим взглядом.

— Минквин, — повторит Кот хрипло, облизывая внезапно пересохшие губы, — она превращает людей в рабов. Я прав?

Ледибаг молчала.

— Ледибаг, подними руки, — приказал Кот, проверяя свою догадку. Она послушалась его.

— Обними меня, — голос заметно осип, тело задрожало, когда она приблизилась к нему и все так же послушно обняла его.

Он неловко ответил на ее прикосновения, ожидая, что она вот-вот придет в себя и схватит в руки йо-йо, но время шло, а она все стояла, прижавшись к нему и уткнувшись носом ему в плечо. После того, как они покончат с акумой, она ничего не вспомнит, это он точно знал, столько раз проверяли это на практике. Кот прикусил губу и сорвался.

— Да гори оно все огнем, — выдохнул он. — Дай мне запомнить хоть один наш поцелуй. Поцелуй меня, Моя Леди, — хрипло командует он, и девушка приподнимается на носочках.

Он наклоняется сам, с трудом веря, что она делает это сама, ну не совсем добровольно, но никто этого не видит, это не станет всеобщим достоянием, как их прошлые поцелуи, а у него останется хоть какая-то память. И ему не нужно будет больше представлять, какие же ее губы на вкус, каково это, когда она отвечает ему взаимностью. Бережно обнимая, он ответил ей, прижимая к себе, мягко поглаживая по спине.

Лишь ощутив нехватку воздуха в легких, он посмел оторваться от ее губ.

— Умница, Моя Леди, твой Кот безмурно доволен, — он действительно доволен, ему хотелось буквально мурчать, а она все еще стояла буквально вплотную, обнимая его.

Нуар наклонился и потерся лбом о ее лоб.

— А теперь слушай меня. Призываешь СуперШанс и следуешь за мной, никого больше не слушаясь, понятно? Лишь я и только я имею право управлять тобой, да? — дождавшись кивка, он довольно зажмурился — вот бы она всегда была такой покорной ему. — Как только увидишь акуму, ловишь ее и исцеляешь, в саму битву не вмешиваясь, хорошо?

Она снова кивнула, не сводя с него взгляда. Ох, с каким бы удовольствием он утонул в ее глазах, в этом мгновении. Но в его же интересах поскорее закончить с акумой и вернуть свою Леди, пока кто-то их не заметил. Ведь прознай об этом настоящая Ледибаг, ему бы не поздоровилось.

Ее супершанс дал им тиару. Так и не придумав, как ее использовать, Кот просто атаковал напрямую, измотав акуму вконец и сорвав с нее зараженный кулон. К его счастью Ледибаг все это время послушно держалась на расстоянии и не вмешивалась. Минквин пыталась приказать ей, и Кот порадовался, что предусмотрел это. Заметив же вылетевшую бабочку, Ледибаг тут же оказалась рядом и поймала ее, исцеляя и акуму и город. Рой исцеляющих божьих коровок окутал и ее саму.

— … черт же! — сорвалось у нее, и она растерянно завертела головой.

— Как самочувствие? Все в порядке? — бросился к ней Нуар, внимательно изучая ее. — Что-нибудь помнишь?

— Это не… Помню крышу и Минквин, что схватила меня за плечо… И она что-то шептала… — Ледибаг уставилась на него. — Она подчинила меня?

— Да, — не стал скрывать Кот. — Мне вовремя удалось забрать тебя от ее влияния. Так что сильно мне ты не мешала, даже смогла исцелить после всех.

— Ясно, — выдохнула Ледибаг. — Это всегда так бывает? Что ничего не помнишь?

Кот кивнул, пытаясь понять, вспомнит ли она хоть что-то. Но девушка лишь покачала головой.

— Ужасное чувство, — призналась она. — Словно я выпала из реальности. Спасибо, что ты успел. Страшно представить, сколько бы дел я натворила.

Кот нервно улыбнулся и протянул ей кулак.

— В самом деле. Тем не менее хорошая работа, и прости, но этого кота уже спохватились в другом месте, — он торопливо стукнулся о ее кулачок и поспешил сбежать.

Ее квами точно ей все расскажет. И тогда Коту при их следующей встрече точно не поздоровится. А еще он понимал, что еще немного, и он точно бы поцеловал Ледибаг снова.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг Адриан/Марк  
> Поцелуй №29. Невинный поцелуй в родинку или родимое пятно, шрам.

  
  
Адриан не любил фотосъемки, где ему приходилось изображать море эмоций и чувств на камеру. Он чувствовал себя клоуном, или даже нет, хуже, марионеткой, шарнирной куклой, которой все вертели как хотели: наряжали, красили, приказывали принять определенную позу, показать определенное выражение лица… Однако сейчас он понял, что это все совсем ерунда в сравнении с тем, чтобы служить натурщиком.

А ведь все начиналось совсем не так. Маринетт и Натаниэль просто подошли к нему после первого урока и попросили помочь им в их кружке. Адриан знал, что ребята ходят в художественный кружок, знал, что там участвуют и Аликс, и Марк, и Джулека, и Айван. И наивно полагал, что его попросят о какой-то рекламе для их работ или может конкурса или может привлечь внимание новичков… А в итоге он уже битый второй час стоял в одной и той же позе, пока Аликс, Маринетт, Натаниэль и еще пара незнакомых ему ребят сосредоточенно рисовали его, каждый со своего ракурса. Особенно Адриана смущала Аликс, что сидела за его спиной — представлять, что изобразит она, ему не хотелось.

Чувствуя, как иголки бегают по всему онемевшему телу, он неловко дернул рукой, скривившись от боли, — и тут же вся толпа возмущенно загудела, требуя вернуться в исходное положение.

— Ребята, а вы — ОЙ! — влетел в класс Марк и тут же поддался назад, заметив Адриана посреди классной комнаты. — Простите, что побеспокоил…

Адриан уставился на него умоляющим взглядом, и тот замер в дверях, нахмурившись.

— Но там Натали уже ищет Адриана по всему коллежу, — помолчав немного, добавил Марк, словно именно это он и хотел сказать.

— Но мы не закончили! — возмутилась Аликс. — Я только-только перешла к самому интересному!

— У меня только основа набросана, — покачала головой Маринетт, тогда как Нат судорожно схватился за карандаш, спешно уточняя свой эскиз, пока модель была перед глазами.

— Ребят, давайте я просто поговорю с Натали и вернусь к вам, — Адриан нервно улыбнулся, не представляя, как ему сделать сейчас хоть шаг.

— Давай, я покажу тебе, где ее видел, — Марк схватил Адриана за руку и, уже не слушая возмущенных выкриков, вытянул парня из класса.

На таком буксире, кое-как перенося боль от онемевших конечностей, Адриан добрался до туалета.

— Ой, прости, я забылся, — повинился там Марк. — Наверное, больно было, да? Я сам периодически позирую Нату. Ей богу, в такие моменты они все превращаются в алчных монстров, которым плевать на натуру, лишь бы подобрать хороший ракурс.

— Знаешь, меня больше пугает, что же вышло у Аликс, — рассмеялся Адриан, разминая ноги и руки. — Она слишком рьяно отвоевывала место за моей спиной. Как бы мне не пришлось после просить отца выкупать ее рисунок.

Марк неловко улыбнулся, глядя куда угодно, но не на Адриана.

— Господи, как хорошо снова двигаться, — выдохнул Агрест, потягиваясь. — Вот уж правда, никогда больше не буду жаловаться на свою работу модели после такого. Там хоть можно двигаться было.

Марк все так же неловко кивнул.

— У тебя так же, когда Натаниэль рисует с тебя? — спросил Адриан, оправляя задравшуюся одежду. — Неужели там не полагается каких-то пауз.

— Когда художник находит нужную волну — его ничто не остановит, — пожал плечами Марк. — Мы с Натом поступаем проще, мы фотографируем нужные позы, подбирая то, что ему нужно.

— Вот почему они не могли тоже просто сфотографировать меня и рисовать с фотографий? — тут же потух Адриан, понимая, что ему не обязательно было все это время изображать статую.

— Потому что не тот эффект? — предположил Марк, покрываясь алыми пятнами.

— Не тот эффект, ага, как же, — проворчал Адриан, представляя, сколько бы фотографий тогда наделали ребята, получив такую возможность. — Марк а… Ты в порядке? — обернулся он и заметил румянец парня.

— А да, да, да…. — тот смущенно уставился в пол.

— Марк, я серьезно. Что-то не так? Тебе плохо?

Ансиэль удивленно уставился на Агреста, после чего устало выдохнул.

— А ты и правда соображаешь туго, — пробормотал он еле слышно, после чего собрался. — Немного неловко, но хотелось бы попросить тебя.

Адриан наклонил голову, внимательно слушая Марка.

— Просто заметил, что у тебя на пояснице выглядывает родинка странная, а мне для описания персонажа нужно, вот и хотел попросить, — на одном дыхании начал было Марк, но Адриан его быстро перебил:

— И всего-то? Да, вот смотри, — он повернулся спиной к Марку и снял футболку. — На самом деле там много родинок, мама смеялась, что это у нас с отцом общая отличительная черта. А где-то под лопаткой есть еле заметное родимое пятно. Никогда не мог разглядеть, поэтому не могу уточнить где.

— оно больше похоже на пятно или отпечаток чего-то круглого? — уточнил Марк, внимательно оглядывая спину блондина.

— О, наверное, видишь? — Адриан попробовал взглянуть на спину через плечо, но ничего не получилось.

— Сложно разглядеть, на самом деле, но можно. Погоди, можно я прикоснусь? Мне кажется, если растянуть кожу… — забормотал Марк, приблизившись вплотную. — Ну да, вот, точно она. Интересно выглядит. Можно я опишу твое родимое пятно у одного из моих персонажей? Я просто…

Дверь в мужской туалет резко открылась, и в дверном проеме показалась вихрастая голова Аликс.

— О, вот ты где, — обрадовалась она, заметив Адриана. — Давай к нам, мы нашли Натали и уговорили ее оставить тебя нам, пока не закончим. Так что одевайся и к нам.

— эм… Да, конечно, — неловко обронил Адриан, но Аликс уже исчезла, а на лопатке тем временем расползалось странное тепло. — эм… Марк?..

— Прости-прости, — пунцовый Марк отскочил от него к противоположной стене. — Просто я стоял слишком близко, а Аликс так неожиданно появилась, что я совсем растерялся и подался вперед, и я не хотел, я просто…

Совсем растерявшись в словах, он запнулся и резко выбежал из туалета. Адриан не успел его даже окликнуть или успокоить. И почему Марк сейчас так напомнил ему Маринетт, что так же легко могла потеряться в словах перед ним?

— Да уж… — протянул Адриан, натягивая футболку назад. Включив холодную воду, он умыл горящее лицо, пытаясь собраться.

Нет, он конечно много слышал и читал о поцелуях в родинку или родимое пятно и даже представлял себе… Но явно не такое. Мысленно решив извиниться при первой возможности перед Марком, сам он направился назад в художественный кружок.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг Маринетт/Лука  
> 15\. Поцелуй, когда один сидит на коленях у другого.

Маринетт никогда не скрывала своего восхищения музыкантами. Способные извлекать чарующие звуки из музыкальных инструментов, они казались ей чуть ли не сверхлюдьми. Джаггед Стоун, что зажигал своими песнями тысячи людей. Адриан Агрест, что делился через свою игру своей болью и чувствами. И Лука Куффен, чья музыка утешала и ободряла лучше слов.

И сейчас он сидел на кровати в своей комнате, перебирая струны и подыскивая что-то неуловимо свое. Маринетт сидела рядом, не спуская с него взгляда и поражаясь тому, как легко его длинные пальцы извлекали различные звуки, продляя их, или резко пресекая. Сама Маринетт так не могла. Одно время загоревшись диким желанием научиться этой магии, она столкнулась с тем, что не способна отличить ни одной ноты, не говоря уж о том, чтобы сыграть ее. Адриан и Лука пытались научить ее, они даже устраивали ей совместные мастер-курсы, где играли чуть ли не в шесть рук — но она постоянно все портила. А потом призналась сама себе, что с ее загруженностью ей только музыки и не хватает.

А загруженность была той еще. Занятий и домашних работ у нее никто не отменял. Шкатулка Камней была надержно спрятана у нее в комнате. Бражник не желал признавать поражение. Зато с появлением новых проблем разрешились многие старые: Кот остыл к Ледибаг, Адриан был вполне счастлив с Кагами, а сама Маринетт все больше времени проводила с Лукой, отпустив свои безответные чувства к модели. А еще…

Девушка вздохнула и прижалась к Луке.

— Что-то случилось? — тут же спросил он, отвлекаясь от гитары. — Ты какая-то грустная сегодня весь день.

— О ничего, скорее просто устала, — покачала головой Маринетт. — Совсем не успеваю ничего.

— Если я могу чем-то помочь… — начал было Лука, но девушка покачала головой, перебивая его.

— Ты помогаешь. Позволяя вот так вот сидеть у тебя и слушать твою музыку мне очень помогает правда.

Лука нахмурился, явно не веря в ее слова. Но рассказывать ему о том, как ей всю ночь жаловался Кот Нуар на то, что его девушка совсем не ценит его, а Ледибаг совсем плевать на то, что он больше не ухаживает за ней, — она точно не собиралась. Как впрочем и говорить, что с утра пришлось пропустить два занятия из-за нападения акумы, а после получить в наказание дополнительное задание по ненавистной физике. А еще сегодня нужно было помочь родителям в пекарне и успеть при этом сбежать на патруль. Маринетт застонала и уткнулась в плечо парня.

— Лука, у тебя бывает такое, что ты хочешь все бросить и пропасть на неделю-другую?

— Может поделишься, да вместе что-то придумаем? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Лука.

— О нет, ничего такого, просто устала, — Маринетт приподняла голову, — Лука, правда, не надо искать в моих словах подвоха.

— Просто знай, что ты можешь поделиться со мной всем, — Лука отложил гитару и сел удобнее. — Чтобы не случилось, я всегда тебя выслушаю и помогу всем, чем могу.

— Я знаю, — рассмеялась Маринетт. — И я очень это ценю. А сейчас дай мне просто посидеть рядом с тобой.

— У меня есть идея получше, — Лука внезапно прищурился и потянул ее на себя. — Давай садись мне на колени, я тебе кое-что покажу.

Заинтригованная, Маринетт подалась вперед.

— Что ты придумал? — спросила она, устраиваясь на его коленях, но Лука лишь загадочно улыбнулся.

— Закрой глаза и просто расслабься, — попросил он девушку.

— Лука!

— Просто сделай как я говорю, — покачал он головой в ответ на ее детскую нетерпеливость.

Лишь когда она, капризно надув губы, закрыла глаза и обмякла, он обнял ее и поцеловал в губы. Маринетт с трудом подавила желание рассмеяться, отвечая на его поцелуй.

— Знаешь, для этого было не обязательно напускать такого таинственного тумана, — пробормотала она, отрываясь от него.

— Иначе бы не сработала магия, — Лука широко улыбнулся. — Ведь признайся, теперь ты чувствуешь себя намного лучше.

— Ой, ты знаешь, — Маринетт прикусила губу, стараясь спрятать улыбку. — Что-то плохо сработало, наверное надо повторить, чтобы магия сработала наверняка.

Лука попытался что-то сказать, но Маринетт уже целовала его. Этот день стал явно в сотни раз приятнее, чем начинался.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг Лука/Маринетт/Адриан  
> Поцелуй 6. Дикие, лишающие воздуха поцелуи, зажигающие кровь.

  
Маринетт сидела на диване в гостиной каюте, нервно щелкая пальцами. Треклятая привычка появилась у неё пару недель назад, когда ей раскрыли один небольшой, по их словам, секрет. Ага, очень небольшой.

Палец щёлкнул особенно громко и противно, и девушка с тихим стоном откинулась на спинку дивана.

Как так вообще могло случиться? Или это наказание за её холодное сердце и зависимость от Адриана? Кот отказался от неё, то и дело сбегая якобы на свидания со своей девушкой. Натаниэль, так и не добившись её, нашёл своё счастье с Марком. А теперь и Лука, смирившись с не взаимностью…

Нашёл свою любовь в лице Адриана, черт возьми, Агреста.

Маринетт тогда готовила дополнительный костюм для Адриана, которому разрешили выступать с Kitty Section, и просто хотела проверить мерки, вломившись в каюту, где парни якобы обсуждали ноты… И увидела, как они целовались на кровати Луки.

Куффен после пытался что-то объяснить ей, говорил, что так вышло случайно, просто что-то в голове помутилось, Адриан неловко смеялся, что наверное тогда была магнитная буря или мимо пробежала акума… А после он же подошёл к ней и попросил помочь им с Лукой сохранить их отношения в секрете и дальше встречаться тайком.

Маринетт лишь кивнула, с трудом сдерживая желание завизжать. Ибо в голове это не укладывалось совсем. Как мог этот солнечный мальчик с чарующей всех девушек улыбкой оказаться…

С глухим стоном она уткнулась в колени, прокручивая дальнейшие события в голове. Адриан знал, кого просить о помощи. Будучи одним из лучших стажёров Габриэля Агреста, девушка пользовалась определёнными привилегиями и работала в паре с Адрианом, создавая дизайны специально для парня. Так она просто предупреждала Натали, что сегодня работала на дому, и Адриан получал возможность встречаться с Лукой у неё дома. Или же они встречались на Либерти, когда у Луки никого не было дома.

Но за все это время она так и не смогла свыкнуться с мыслью, что эти двое встречаются. И не просто встречаются — о чем говорили то и дело доносящиеся до неё звуки из соседней комнаты. Что ж, Маринетт была сама виновата, но даже посыпание головы пеплом не облегчало её самочувствия.

И поэтому она снова принялась щелкать суставами в пальцах, пытаясь отвлечься и мечтая оказаться где-то подальше от этого корабля.

И размышляя заодно, что теперь делать. Парень мечты нашёл себе другого парня, а все другие варианты оказались вполне счастливы со своими новыми возлюбленными. Не умолять же Кота или Ната вернуться к ней. Маринетт устало вздохнула, закрыв глаза, и обняла саму себя. Видимо, ей ничего другого не оставалось, как смириться и действительно идти дальше. Только вот как отпустить свою любовь к Адриану, да и Лука ей был по-своему дорог. Как вообще она смогла такое допустить…

— Маринетт! — вытащил её из мыслей голос Адриана. — Маринетт, прости, если помешал, я просто кое-что узнал и хотел с тобой поговорить.

Девушка бросила взгляд на лежащий перед ней пустой скетчбук, после — на явно счастливого и зацелованного взъерошенного Адриана, и вздохнула. В конце концов, раз счастлив он, значит счастлива и она, верно?

— Да, я тебя слушаю, — улыбнулась она блондину, стараясь выглядеть естественно.

Он сел практически вплотную к ней, словно специально позволяя разглядеть следы засосов на шее.

«Как будто я и так не слышала, чем они там занимаются, — подумала Маринетт и тут же нахмурилась, — если они не сойдут за пару дней, то на показе гримёрам придётся очень постараться»

— Мы тут с Лукой разговаривали, — продолжал тем временем Адриан, — и он рассказал мне, что твои старания ради наших отношений это настоящий подвиг. Благодаря тебе мы можем встречаться и быть вместе, и это все не смотря на твои… На то, что ты…

Он неловко потёр рукой шею.

— Он сказал мне о твоих чувствах… Ко мне. Маринетт, я правда не знаю, как правильно сказать… Но ты… Я… Я сожалею, что так вышло. Что у нас не было и шанса построить что-то с тобой. Нет, я не то, чтобы…

— Адриан, — перебила его Маринетт, чувствуя, как слезы обжигают глаза — вот с чего Лука решил сейчас рассказать все ему?! — все в порядке. Главное, что ты счастлив, — повторила она свою последнюю мысль. — Ну значит не судьба, значит у каждого из нас свой путь, это ведь нормально, это в порядке вещей.

Адриан открыл было рот, желая что-то сказать, но тут же закрыл. Его глаза бегали из стороны в сторону, словно он не решался признаться.

— Я прекрасно все понимаю, — не дождавшись от него никакой реакции, продолжила Маринетт. — И рада вам помочь, ты заслуживаешь хоть немного счастья в своей жизни. Но у меня будет просьба, уйми пыл своего парня, подумай о том, как нам скрывать твои засосы на показах. Ведь все подумают на меня.

К собственному удивлению, она смогла легко улыбнуться и щёлкнула Адриана по носу, не показывая своего внутреннего диссонанса.

Но Агрест вдруг перехватил её за руку и прижал к себе.

— Черт побери, Маринетт, почему сделать это проще, чем озвучить? — прошептал он ей на ухо, не позволяя вырваться.

— Адриан, ты…

Договорить она не успела, так как парень заткнул ей рот поцелуем.

Маринетт честно сопротивлялась. Это было неправильно по отношению к Луке и к ней самой, это было в какой-то степени предательством. Но она столько лет мечтала, чтобы Адриан Агрест обнимал её, целовал с таким пылом, будто она была его кислородом, что уж хоть разок она ведь имела на это право. И зажмурившись, она просто расслабилась, отвечая парню и прижимаясь к нему.

Он был тёплым. На удивление тёплым в её руках, а от его поцелуев и юркого языка в её рту она плавилась, практически не замечая ничего вокруг.

Лишь ощутив прикосновение ещё одних не менее горячих губ к шее, Маринетт заставила себя собраться. Она целовалась с Адрианом, он был перед ней и значит не мог…

Её резко потянули назад.

— Адриан, тебя явно не учили делиться, — проворчал Лука недовольно, прижимая девушку к себе.

Маринетт хотела было возразить, но не успела она и пискнуть, как Куффен поцеловал её, заставляя все тело вывернуться, лишь бы прижаться к нему покрепче. Адриан видимо был не согласен с тем, чтобы девушка отодвигалась от него, и поэтому он тут же последовал за ней, убирая волосы с шеи и целуя открытый участок кожи.

Слишком много, слишком горячо, слишком жадно они оба прижимались к ней. Маринетт с трудом получилось сделать вдох другой воздуха, как уже Адриан завладел её губами, тогда как Лука покрывал поцелуями её ключицы.

И как бы ей не хотелось отключить мозг и просто насладиться двумя горячими парнями рядом с ней, здравый рассудок и желание понять, что происходит, перевешивали. С огромным трудом собравшись и призвав на помощь всю выдержку Ледибаг, она попыталась перехватить парней за руки. И если Адриана это не остановило, то Лука оказался более чутким, отодвигаясь и пиная Агреста.

— Ты ей не сказал?

— Не успел, — смутился Адриан.

— Сказал что?! — перебила их ошарашенная Маринетт.

Адриан опустил голову, а Лука вздохнул.

— Просто я и Адриан много думали, — Куффен хмуро окинул своего парня строгим взглядом, — и решили, что оба, не смотря ни на что, любим тебя. И хотели предложить тебе встречаться. Втроём. Я думал, Адриан объяснил тебе все, и ты согласилась.

Маринетт открыла было рот, но ни звука не издала. Они что?! Втроём?!

— Принцесса, подумай только, нам втроём будет явно веселее, — пришёл в себя Адриан, ласкаясь к ней, словно большой Кот.

Маринетт резко вскочила.

— О таком, — не естественно высоким голосом заявила она, — действительно спрашивают заранее и дают время на подумать. И я думать.

Она поспешила в сторону выхода, стараясь не думать о том, что на деле эта их идея слишком уж привлекательная.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг Маринетт/Хлоя  
> Поцелуй 3. Хриплый приказ «Поцелуй меня» — и ответная реакция другого.

Этот понедельник не задался с самого утра.

Вначале выяснилось, что Алья простыла и вынуждена будет просидеть дома всю неделю. На втором уроке в класс ворвалась раздосадованная акума, потребовавшая у Макса признать, что он не самый умный в их коллеже. Разумеется, Хлоя тут же вспомнила о своем геройском облике, выступив в роли Квин Би. Разумеется, Нино не мог не заменить свою девушку, снимая происходящее для ледиблога. Разумеется, Кот всю схватку действовал ей на нервы своими якобы остроумными шутками.

И, разумеется, после атаки акумы все ученики вернулись назад к занятиям. Маринетт хмуро уставилась на доску. Она не очень хорошо справлялась с негативными эмоциями, и это сильно ослабляло ее как Ледибаг, и соответственно сильно изматывало. И сейчас бы она с большим удовольствием легла спать, чем сидела бы на уроках. А учитывая, что физика не было ее любимым предметом, то не удивительно, что она задремала. И подскочила от громкого голоса Мадам Менделеевой.

— Мадмуазель Дюпен-Чен, если вы так уверены в своих знаниях моего предмета, то думаю, вам не состоит труда подготовить проект в паре с Буржуа, у нее как раз тоже отсутствует напарница.

Маринетт скривилась.

— Мадам Менделеева, можно я вам индивидуальный проект сделаю, прошу?! — только не оставаться в паре с Хлоей, только не с Буржуа.

Единственным ответом, что Маринетт получила, было презрительное: «Удачи вам.»

Просить милости у их учительницы физики было бесполезно. Хлоя даже не пыталась припугнуть ее своим папочкой-мэром, понимая, что проще смириться, чем усугублять их положение. А ведь так и было, мадам Менделеева могла и придумать что-то похуже. Класс сочувствующе смотрел на Маринетт, но молчал. Попасть под горячую руку не хотел никто.

Маринетт лишь вздохнула. В конце концов, она не впервые попадает в пару с Хлоей, это можно вполне и пережить. Жаль, что не было Сабрины, с ней бы было веселее работать, но Ренкомпри еще в прошлую пятницу отпросилась на несколько дней, чтобы уехать из города с отцом. В любом случае, Маринетт нужно было просто выловить Хлою, согласовать с ней тему проекта и уйти готовить материал самостоятельно. Может даже получится уговорить Адриана помочь — на этой мысли Маринетт довольно улыбнулась. Все выходило не так уж и плохо, как казалось изначально.

В ее мыслях.

Все перемены Буржуа пропадала невесть где. Нет, на уроках, как ни странно, она появлялась. Но только Маринетт хотела перехватить ее, как блондинка исчезала в неизвестном направлении. Адриан даже пытался дозвониться до нее, решив, что уж другу детства она ответит. Но он ошибался.

Он ошибался, а Маринетт злилась все сильнее. Проект надо было сдавать в среду, с ее знанием физики и образом жизни — времени было в обрез. А Буржуа захотелось поиграть видимо, чтобы ее искали, чтобы в ней нуждались и, черт побери, от нее зависели. Последнее Маринетт признавать было тяжелее всего.

— Ты можешь выбрать тему и сама, тебе не обязательно обсуждать ее с Хлоей, — предложили Адриан и Нино перед прощанием. — А ей уже придется после просто подстроиться под тебя.

— Чтобы Буржуа и подстроилась, еще и под меня? — Маринетт устало выдохнула. — Хотелось бы в это верить, да только вот…

Адриан сочувствующе обнял ее. И в любой другой момент девушка просто парила бы от счастья после такого… Но сейчас ей просто хотелось найти одну голубоглазую блондинку и просто придушить ее.

В этот день Хлою Буржуа Маринетт так и не нашла. 

Вторник, с легкой подачи руки мэра, весь класс разбили на подгруппы и отправили на экскурсию по Лувру. И как бы Маринетт не пыталась улизнуть на поиски "напарницы", мадам Бюстье вовремя ее перехватывала. В итоге ей пришлось идти с ней под ручку, как маленькой девочке, чтобы было еще унизительней. 

Сразу же после окончания экскурсии, Маринетт схватилась за телефон. Но абонент был вне зоны доступа. 

Она пыталась проникнуть в отель Гранд Пари, но служащие уверяли, что Хлои не было внутри. И сама она в этом убедилась позже, все-таки проникнув в образе Ледибаг.

Впервые за долгое время она позавидовала Коту - через жезл тот мог найти любого человека. Ее йо-йо же в этом сильно уступало. 

Но попросить помощи у Кота она не могла. Поэтому остаток дня пыталась посетить все возможные места, где Хлоя могла бы быть, в надежде перехватить. Бесполезно. Буржуа как сквозь землю провалилась. 

Проект нужно было сдавать уже завтра. 

***

На первом же уроке проклятого дня им дали контрольную по истории. Хлоя успешно, словно зная об этом, опоздала, и так же успешно впервые в жизни сдала листок самой первой. Маринетт со злостью сжала карандаш, понимая, что не может сдать полупустой листок и броситься за Хлоей.

Второй урок Хлоя прогуляла, видимо отходя от контрольной. Маринетт надеялась поймать ее хотя бы на третьем уроке…

Но на этот урок Хлою привела Мадам Менделеева. 

— Я решила, что вы достаточно времени получили на подготовку проекта и готовы сдать его. 

Маринетт скрипнула зубами. Ну почему все шло именно так?! 

Они с Адрианом договорились, что он помог бы им подготовиться хотя бы за 15 минут, при условии, что Хлоя хотя бы будет знать название темы. Но нет, из-за ее пряток все шло наперекосяк. 

О да, Маринетт была явно королевой неудачи. Агр. 

— К директору, девушки, посмотрим, как что вы оправдаете свое поведение ему! 

Маринетт зло рухнула на стул перед кабинетом директора. Прекрасно, сейчас ее накажут в школе, после дома, и все из-за… 

Из-за одной блондинки, что впервые за все время не пропала, а села рядом. 

— Хлоя, ты!!! — Маринетт с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не придушить ее. — Какого черта это было?! Я бы все сделала, мне нужно было согласовать с тобой только тему! 

— Ну да, конечно, — фыркнула Хлоя. — Все знают, как хорошо Дюпен-Чен готовит проекты по физике. Это же нелепо. 

— Адриан помог бы нам, — Маринетт была просто в бешенстве. 

— Вот как, решила через меня подкатить к Адрикинсу? Неужели готова играть так грязно, не понимаешь, что ему не ровня? 

— Я… — Маринетт задохнулась от гнева, но нашла силы продолжить. — Да как ты можешь такое говорить. Это тебе ничего не будет, Хлоя. Тебя выгородит твой папочка. А меня за это накажут.

— Вот как. Так значит дело в том, что ты трусиха, — подытожила Хлоя. 

Маринетт осеклась, но быстро собралась. 

— Я не трусиха, — возразила она, вспоминая Ледибаг - трусиха не смогла бы каждый день сражаться с акумами Бражника. 

— А вот и да, ты же так боишься, только посмотрите, ты же вся дрожишь. 

Маринетт действительно дрожала. От желания сделать хоть что-то, как-то поставить Хлою на место. 

— Я не трусиха, — повторила она. — И я докажу тебе это. 

— Вот как, — удовлетворено кивнула Хлоя. — Ну так докажи. Поцелуй меня. 

Маринетт застыла. 

***

Хлоя редко когда на чем-то зацикливалась. Все, что она хотела, она получала тут же. И к своему собственному раздражению, после премьеры фильма о Ледибаг и коте Нуаре, Хлоя поняла, что хочет Маринетт. 

Ее смущенный вид, алые щеки, потупленный взгляд и прикушенная нижняя губа просто сломали что-то в Хлое. Это было нелепо. Но она хотела, чтобы Маринетт так реагировала на нее, а не на слепого Адриана. 

План как привлечь к себе внимание полукровки продумывался долго. И вот наконец все звезды сошлись, Сабрины и Альи не было в коллеже. Маринетт сама напросилась на наказание. А Хлое лишь оставалось затаиться, дожидаясь возможности остаться с Маринетт наедине. 

Конечно, она могла попробовать просто в кои-то веки подготовить проект вместе с Маринетт. Но Хлоя понимала, что это будет не то. А ещё как приятно было знать, что Маринетт даже Адриана отталкивала, пытаясь найти Буржуа. Немного, совсем капельку, но это грело ее сердце. 

И сейчас Хлоя понимала. Нужно было просто подтолкнуть Маринетт. Та уже кипела, буквально горела от ненависти. И у Хлои была только один шанс.

И хрипло приказывая Маринетт поцеловать себя, она внимательно изучала ее лицо. Шок, неверие, застывший вопрос в глазах девушки. Хлоя вздохнула, приготовившись к очередной атаке. Видимо она поспешила и тем самым упустила свою единственную возможность. А значит важно было показать, что это была лишь попытка унизить Маринетт, лучше пусть и дальше ненавидит ее, только не считает слабой.

Хлоя закрыла глаза и сделала глубокий вдох, лишь бы не видеть этой ненависти в глазах Дюпен-Чен после ее слов. Но сказать хоть что-то Хлоя не успела. Маринетт поцеловала ее.

Неловко, неумело, просто ткнулась своими губами в ее… Но черт побери это был поцелуй, это был первый поцелуй Хлои и именно от той, кого она и хотела, и как же это было нелепо.

Но Хлое очень хотелось расплакаться. Обнять Маринетт, прижаться к ней и расплакаться как маленькой девочке, и целоваться дальше, лишь бы только эта нежность никуда не уходила, лишь бы они и дальше были вместе.

Маринетт буквально отпрыгнула от нее, заслышав скрип двери, но было поздно — месье Дамокл успел все увидеть.

— Дюпен-Чен! Буржуа! — залился он краской.

— Хорошо, Дюпен-Ченг, — с огромным трудом Хлоя заставила себя подняться как ни в чем не бывало. — Считай, убедила. Но целуешься ты весьма нелепо.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг Милен/Иван  
> Поцелуй 28. Поцелуй в глаза или поцелуй ангела — партнер целует свою вторую половинку в веко, когда та спит или отдыхает.

— То есть ты так и не нашла модель?! — Алья раздосадовано хлопает ладонью по лбу. — Маринетт, если мы хотим подать заявку на этот конкурс, фото нужно отправить сегодня до 12 ночи! Ты понимаешь, что времени уже просто не осталось?

— Понимаю, — Маринетт виновато ежится.

В конце концов, это ее вина: из-за участившихся нападений акум она больше бегает по крышам Парижа, чем занимается разработкой украшений на конкурс. А прибавить еще учебу, постоянные контрольные, помощь в пекарне, вечный недосып… все это давно уже висит тяжкой ношей на ее плечах.

Алья качает головой и ныряет в телефон. Маринетт слышит стук ноготков подруги по стеклу, пока та набирает кому-то сообщение. В ответ приходит вибрация. Снова стук и снова вибрация. Завершает эти переговоры вздох Альи.

— К твоему счастью, Милен сейчас неподалеку от пекарни. Она на свидании с Айваном, но они не против заглянуть к тебе и помочь. Парные украшения есть? Айвана тоже можно задействовать. 

Маринетт с облегчением выдыхает, чувствуя, как напряжение чуточку да спадает. Алья всегда была ее верной спасительницей во все авралы.

— Так чего стоишь? — командует Сезар. — Тащи печенье и макароны, надо будет ребят отблагодарить за помощь.

— Точно, — Маринетт вскакивает вниз, набирать поднос.

В ходе дела она слышит звонок и встречает одноклассников, проводит их к себе в комнату и ставит поднос перед парнем — ему придется ближайший час терпеть гвалт трех девчонок.

Милен даже не смотрит на сладкую выпечку и чай — ее внимание посвящено сделанным украшениям. Есть строгие бусы черно-белого цвета для деловых костюмов, что отметаются сразу. Милен нравятся больше бусы из крупных камней, которые Маринетт слепила из полимерной глины и раскрасила в древесные цвета. Правда особенное внимание девушек уделяется украшениям, сделанным в стиле «Шибори».

— Это все Кагами мне показывала, — хвастается Маринетт, пока Милен и Алья примеряют друг на друга серьги и ожерелья из лент.

— Надо было тебе ее попросить тоже вырваться, — замечает Сезар, с сожалением откладывая бижутерию. — Ей бы такое больше пошло, чем кому-то из нас.

Наконец выбрав наиболее сочетающиеся со стилем Милен вещи, они выходят в ближайший парк. Алья ищет фон, на котором можно будет поиграть светом и ракурсом, а Айван, играющий роль носильщика, занимает лавку, где можно и наблюдать за ними, и отдохнуть. Маринетт помогает Милен привести себя в порядок, наносит ей легкий макияж, помогает застегнуть бусы и вдеть серьги.

— Ну где вы там? — дергает их нетерпеливо Алья. Времени на съемку и обработку фотографий остается все меньше.

Пока Сезар командует Милен, как и где встать, Маринетт невольно сравнивает Милен с Джулекой. Обе скромные, достаточно боязливые, робкие. Но камера их любит, она видит довольную улыбку Альи.

И Милен, на первых кадрах достаточно зажатая, с каждым щелчком затвора камеры расцветает. Маринетт бросает взгляд на Айвана, но тот сидит с закрытыми глазами — и ей обидно, что Айван не видит, какая у него красивая девушка.

А может ему не нужно видеть этого. Может он оказался просто внимательнее их всех и сразу разглядел в Милен свою собственную звезду, от того так и переживал, не решаясь признаться ей в чувствах. 

И Маринетт завидует этим двоим. Они доверились интуиции и своим чувствам и теперь счастливы вдвоем.

— О божечки, — громко шепчет Алья, возвращая Маринетт в реальный мир. 

А Милен стоит перед Айваном и нежно-нежно целует его в закрытое веко. Девушки видят, как ресницы парня еле заметно дрожат — словно он с трудом удерживает глаза закрытыми. А сам улыбается довольно, словно сытый кот на солнышке.

— Поймала, — радуется рядом Алья, уже отвернувшись от парочки и проверяя снимки. — Ей-богу, с этим кадром ты точно победишь.

А Маринетт смотрит, как Милен и Айван трутся носами друг о друга и понимает — эту фотографию она просто перешлет ребятам на память. Но ни за что не будет использовать в своих целях.

А еще она просто завидует. Завидует им чистой белой завистью и надеется, что однажды и ей так повезет.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг: Алья/Нино  
> Поцелуй 23. Поцелуи, отвлекающие партнера от работы или дела.

Алья любила три вещи в своей жизни: супергероев, свой телефон и друзей. Нино успешно вписывался как в первую категорию суперов — Сезар до сих пор залипала на фотографии Карапаса — так и в третью категорию.

Всегда рядом, всегда способный поддержать ее в любой ситуации, прикрывающий ей спину, пока она снимала очередную сенсацию — он был для нее идеальным парнем.

Если бы не одно но. Порой музыка становилась Нино важнее всего на свете, в том числе и его девушки.

Первое время Алья этого не так уж и замечала. Учитывая, что он прощал ей ее постоянные уходы в телефон и блоги, глупо было капризничать и ревновать к плееру и диджейскому пульту. К тому же Нино часто делился с ней своими музыкальными подборками, и она знала, что он талантлив, что ему это нравится, и это его способ отдыха от проблем, а значит…

А значит повода для ревности не было.

Но уж когда они проводили время вместе, можно было бы и отвлечься и посвятить время своей девушке?! Все чаще злость и необоснованная ревность бурлила в Алье, мешая наслаждаться их свиданиями.

***

Нино никогда не любил спешить. Ему нравилось продумывать все заранее, планировать и проектировать, и после плавно подводить к нужному результату. Поэтому он любил музыку, где ритм задавался только им. Поэтому ему нравилось снимать фильмы, где он мог командовать людьми и их действиями, ставя их так, как ему хотелось. Он никогда не участвовал в перепалках Кима с другими, предпочитая лишний раз подумать и взвесить все.

Но с появлением Альи в его жизни все изменилось. Она влетела в него ураганом, сносящим все вокруг и забирающим за собой.

И чем больше он общался с ней, узнавал ее, тем больше понимал, что спокойствия с Альей им не видать. Даже Маринетт, не очень любившая внимания к себе, быстро смирилась с гипер-активностью Сезар. Адриан, лишенный подобных развлечений раньше, с удовольствием поддерживал все ее начинания. Нино не оставалось ничего иного, как следовать за ней — иначе кто бы еще смог вовремя мог вытащить зазевавшуюся журналюгу из опасности?

Он знал, что никогда не отличался храбростью. Знал, что Нора и близняшки считали его тем еще трусом. Но он ни разу не бросил Алью в ее погоне за Ледибаг. Ни разу не оставил одну, испугавшись акумы. Ни разу не посмел покинуть ее, ни будучи Нино, ни будучи Карапасом. Алья и Рена — для него были одной и той же хрупкой девушкой, что нуждалась в ком-то рядом.

Правда, на мысли о «хрупкой девушке» Нино позволил себе усмехнуться. Алья в жизни бы никому не призналась, что нуждается в защите.

Но было одно но. Телефон ей казался важнее всего. Даже на супергероев она смотрела через объектив камеры. Причем порой Нино казалось, что фотографиям Карапаса его девушка уделяла внимания гораздо больше, чем самому парню.

И если вначале Нино оправдывал это тем, что им двоим стоило привыкнуть друг к другу, познакомиться ближе… То после телефон стал неприятным соперником, мешающим наслаждаться кино или обнимашками с любимой девушкой.

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что она когда-нибудь бросит телефон? — удивилась Маринетт, когда он рассказал ей о данной проблеме. — Это же Сезар. Пока ты ее не заденешь, она не изменится.

Это и помогло Нино задуматься. Ему нужно просто ответить Алье тем же.

И как бы сильно он не хотел проводить время со своей девушкой, он начал стараться все внимание уделять музыке, выдумывая для Сезар отмазки в духе «нашел подработку», «чувак попросил», «это надо для одного конкурса»…

Вначале правда он опасался, что это выглядит как измена. Но время они проводили все еще вместе, просто каждый в своем телефоне. Адриан недовольно хмурился, видя такие «свидания». Маринетт лишь понимающе улыбалась.

А Нино терпеливо ждал, когда его действия принесут какие-то плоды. Неделя, другая, третья… Он уже начинал жалеть, что решился на это и позволил им так отдалиться. Только вот в тот же вечер Алья около часа сидела у него в спальне, то и дело возмущенно фыркая, охая, кашляя. А Нино делал вид, что занят, мысленно улыбаясь. Наконец-то Алья соскучилась по своему парню и начала пытаться вернуть его внимание к себе.

И теперь главной целью Нино стало — не сдаться раньше времени.

Один вечер, другой, третий — возмущение и недовольство Альи росло с каждым разом все сильнее. Но Нино надоело, что сколько бы времени они не проводили друг с другом, мысленно его девушка оставалась далеко в другом месте. А не рядом…

От чужого горячего дыхания на шее у парня по всему телу побежали мурашки.

— Нино, а что ты делаешь? — Алья уже сняла один наушник и прижалась к нему, сопя ему на ухо. — Мне скучно.

— А как же Ледиблог? — Нино с трудом сдержал стон — руки девушки крепко обняли его. — Ты кажется там что-то интересное нашла. Типа фотки Карапаса.

— Зачем мне фотка, если у меня есть ты? — о, эта коварная лиса явно знала, что делала. — Нино, у нас свидание или что, в конце концов?

— Мне нужно подготовить плейлист, — нельзя было сдаваться на ее уговоры. Не сейчас, когда он в шаге от победы. — Закончу, и я весь твой.

— Нино… — тихий шепот и легкий поцелуй в щеку. — Ну, пожалуйста, пока я тут…

— Работа, — покачал головой Нино, чувствуя, как ее руки уже скользнули ему под футболку. — Я ведь тебе не мешал.

— Да. Не мешал, — Алья прижалась к нему со спины еще крепче. — Прости. Прости меня пожалуйста, это моя вина. Я слишком много времени проводила в телефоне. Но я хочу исправиться, хочу отдыхать от всех этих блогов… Нино, пожалуйста…

Наушники и ноут вместе с телефоном тут же были отпихнуты в сторону.

В конце концов, Нино никогда не мог всерьез сопротивляться своей девушке.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг Маринетт/Кагами.  
> Поцелуй №8. Приветственный/прощальный поцелуй, подаренный без размышления — когда никто не позволяет себе подумать дважды, прежде чем сделать.

Адриан по себе знал, каково это — проводить все время в одиночестве. Поэтому он всячески юлил, пытаясь лишний раз задержаться в коллеже. Все дополнительные курсы, групповые задания в библиотеке после занятий — он хватался за каждую возможность провести лишнее время вне стен особняка с друзьями. Нино, Алья и Маринетт — стали ему буквально второй семьей, где он не боялся быть самим собой. Он приняли его не как известную модель, а как своего ровесника, такого же подростка, как и они сами.

С появлением в его жизни Кагами — возможностей вырваться из клетки стало больше. Поскольку возил их не очень сообразительный Саймон, они пользовались этим, разыгрывая один и тот же сценарий «Кажется, я снова перепутал адрес» перед ним. Ему было все равно, ведь они в любом случае оставались под его присмотром. А Габриэль и Томоэ даже не подозревали об их прогулках, будучи уверенными, что их дети не посмеют лгать им.

Ах, они даже не догадывались, насколько умело лгал Адриан.

Вначале скрывая свою вторую жизнь в образе Кота Нуара.

Потом скрывая свои посиделки с друзьями, маскируя их под дополнительные занятия.

Скрывая свою любовь к пятнистой напарнице.

Скрывая истинные чувства к Кагами.

Скрывая свою собственную боль от не взаимности и усталости.

Слишком много скрывая и ничего в итоге не добиваясь. Он топтался на одном и том же месте. Ледибаг как-то призналась ему, что парень, в которого она влюблена, сейчас встречался с совершенно другой девушкой. Призналась тихо, но при этом не проронив ни слезинки. Адриан тогда попробовал спросить ее, может ли она в таком случае дать ему шанс — он не мог не попытаться в конце концов. Но даже так — она лишь отрицательно покачала головой. После того патруля он видел, как она сидела на Эйфелевой башни и плакала. Так и не показав ему своей боли и слабости, она оставалась для него все такой же недосягаемой.

Что особенно резало ему сердце — он видел, что Леди быстро оправилась. Либо она просто врала при нем, не желая делиться своей болью, не доверяя ему. Либо же…

— Да, у меня появился… друг, — ответила она просто, когда он не выдержал и спросил напрямую. — Он поддерживает меня. Я… Я правда тогда расклеилась совсем, не представляла, что делать. Но он быстро помог мне понять, что это не повод опускать руки. И мне надо просто продолжать жить.

— Завидую твоему другу, — огрызнулся он, ревность внутри него так и бурлила. — Ему ты доверяешь, в отличие от меня.

— Не злись, Котенок, — потрепала она его по голове. — Она… То есть мой друг тоже многое не знает. Как, например, он не знает о наших патрулях и Ледибаг. Но он помогает мне двигаться дальше.

Кот не пропустил мимо ушей ее оговорку. Но и не стал за нее цепляться. Наоборот, лишь выдохнул с облегчением. Такого друга… он еще мог допустить. Ведь это означало, что сердце его Леди все еще свободно для одного черного Кота. Только еще бы с Кагами тогда разобраться.

Нет, он, конечно, ценил Цуруги. Она была чудесной соперницей для спарринга, с ней было весело на мероприятиях, она помогала ему проводить больше времени с друзьями, не позволяла зачахнуть в одиночестве в особняке — но при этом она была просто другом. Не вызывающей и капли того возбуждения, что он испытывал в обоих своих образах при виде Ледибаг.

Кагами же просто была рядом. Когда бы он не нуждался в компании, она была рядом, позволяя Адриану мысленно представлять вместо одной девушки совершенно другую. Но это было глупо и нечестно. Для всех них.

Только вот оборвать все — он боялся. Боялся, что сделает где-то ошибку, напортачит, испортит, не угадает. И поэтому не мог решиться.

Но увидев на очередном патруле улыбку Ледибаг, Кот понял, что больше так не может.

Ему нужно было поговорить с кем-то, с кем-то знающим его ситуацию и понимающим всю сложность этих отношений. С Маринетт.

Он несся после патруля сломя голову к пекарне Дюпен-Ченов в надежде, что девушка дома. Но возле самого балкона вовремя затормозил, увидев, как Ледибаг уже спрыгнула туда. Увидев, как розовая дымка окутала героиню, оставляя вместо нее обычную девушку. Обычную Маринетт. Что быстро унеслась вниз, словно куда-то торопилась.

И как бы Адриану не хотелось молнией проскользнуть внутрь и выяснить все, он заставил себя спуститься ниже, выглядывая девушку в окнах ее дома. Вот она выскочила из ванной, пробежала по лестнице, обнялась с родителями и вышла…

Вышла на улицу, тут же угодив в объятия Кагами. Видя, как его официальная девушка поцеловала его настоящую возлюбленную, Адриан замер. Внутри словно что-то надорвалось. Он… То есть когда Маринетт… Когда Ледибаг говорила о друге, она имела в виду Кагами? Что они… Он не понимал ничего. Твердо решив, что просто устал, что ему нужно отдохнуть, он поспешил домой, чтобы разобраться со всем потом. Может быть завтра. Может быть никогда.

***

Маринетт покраснела. Они только недавно перешли через эту грань, и пусть Кагами быстро привыкла целовать ее при встрече и прощании, китаянка же все еще смущалась. Поцелуи Кагами были легкими, невесомыми, но при этом слишком отличающимися от чмоков например Альи — хотя у той тоже была привычка целовать подругу при встрече.

— Ты так и не рассказала Адриану? — спросила она, стараясь взять себя в руки.

— Он снова поглощен в свои мысли, — покачала головой Кагами, беря Маринетт под руку и уводя подальше от пекарни. — И продолжает врать мне. Знаешь, порой мне кажется, что у него нет совсем сердца. Рада, что вовремя разглядела это, не позволив себе пасть слишком глубоко.

— А я рада, что ты открыла мне глаза, — улыбнулась Маринетт.

И если Адриан был слеп к ним, то они не собирались сидеть вечно и ждать, пока он прозреет.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Поцелуй №9. Прятки в укромном местечке, чтобы тайком поцеловаться.  
> Пейринг Ледибаг/Адриан

Едва съемка закончилась, Адриан поспешил к себе в гримерку.

— Я справлюсь сам, — заметив, как к нему бросился визажист, отрезал Адриан.

Ему не нужны были лишние люди внутри. Не сейчас.

— Какой самостоятельный мальчик, — хмыкнула она, едва он закрыл за собой дверь.

Адриан уже сбился со счета, какой раз подряд Ледибаг проникала в его гримерку после окончания съемок. Впрочем, это же героиня Парижа — было бы странно, сумей кто-то заметить девушку без ее на то желания.

— Просто решил, что у меня есть и без того чудесный визажист, которому не нужны помощники, — и каждый раз Адриан боялся, что это все было лишь его выдумкой, каждый раз опасливо открывал дверь, буквально умоляя небо, чтобы она ждала внутри…

И она ждала. Сидела на диване, лениво листая журналы, ожидая, пока он вернется со съемок.

— Вот значит как, — покачала она головой и, встав, приблизилась к нему вплотную. — Чтож, месье Агрест, позвольте вашему чудесному визажисту помочь вам снять эту неудобную одежду.

Ее дыхание пощекотала ему шею, и он неосознанно сглотнул, вспоминая как все началось. Он тогда не успел трансформироваться и с Кагами попал под удар акумы. Но Ледибаг не растерялась, быстро унеся их обоих в безопасное место. А после вечером постучалась к нему в окно, желая убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Такая заботливая, внимательная, теплая. Он должен был сказать ей, что с ним все в порядке, извиниться перед ней от лица Кота, что так и не появился на сражение, должен был посмеяться над случившимся… Но не смог.

Все на него слишком навалилось: отец нагрузил его съемками, все свободное время он проводил с Кагами, даже патрули… Такие раньше желанные патрули превратились в ад, сводящий его с ума. Долгожданная свобода превратилась в кандалы лжи, где ему приходилось улыбаться ей, как ни в чем не бывало, и врать, как у него все замечательно на личном фронте, тогда как сердце умоляло признаться ей во всем. Сказать, что не нужна ему никакая другая девушка, кроме его Леди. Но он боялся выставить себя ветренным перед ней. Перед ней — просто не мог. Даже редкие минуты с Нино и другими ребятами не помогали расслабиться — он понимал, что от фальшивой улыбки уже сводит скулы.

— Кажется, у тебя нехватка лечебной порции обнимашек, — заметила тогда Ледибаг, так и не дождавшись от него ответа. — Ты в курсе, что нормальному человеку нужно минимум четыре раза обниматься? А чтобы быть здоровым — двенадцать?

— Правда? — с трудом выдавил Адриан. — Вау. Тогда я напрочь больной, Леди. У меня и одного раза не набирается.

— Вот как, — она задумчиво окинула его взглядом.

Он напрягся. Смог бы он выдержать, прояви она жалость к нему? Смог бы не расплакаться, не признаться в том, насколько все плохо на самом деле? Невольно он зажмурился, не желая видеть жалостливого взгляда.

И ощутил ее руки за своей спиной.

— Тогда мне, как спасительнице Парижа, стоит позаботиться о его главном лице, — прошептала она ему куда-то в рубашку.

И с тех пор она поджидала его в самых неожиданных местах. Каждый раз после съемок она чудом проникала в его гримерку. Из раздевалок он выходил самым последним — только получив порцию обнимашек от своей Леди. Каждую ночь после патруля он буквально летел домой, лишь бы опередить Ледибаг и успеть детрансформироваться. А после сходил с ума от ее ласковых прикосновений, согревающих его лучше одеяла.

Кот не смел ее больше называть своей Леди — это право полностью перешло к Адриану. А она в ответ лишь улыбалась и прижималась к нему.

Именно он первым сорвался, не удержался, поцеловал ее. Просто слишком сильным было желание наконец узнать вкус тех губ, что он уже целовал дважды и не помнил. И не получив никакого возражения — самым натуральным образом одурел от счастья.

Как бы не хотелось ему понять, почему она не подпускала Кота к себе — рядом с ней он не осмеливался задать этот вопрос. Знал. Спросит, даст ей понять, что Кот и Адриан связаны между собой — и она сбежит, оставив ему напоследок лишь сладкий запах выпечки.

Вместо выяснения отношений он просто пользовался возможностью, и каждый раз, когда она утягивала его прочь от людей, тянулся к ней за поцелуем. В раздевалке. В гримерке. Несколько раз он утягивал ее в мужской туалет, убедившись предварительно, что там никого нет. Румянец, что красил ее щеки в такие минуты, сводил его с ума особенно. Она взамен уносила его прочь от папарацци высоко в крыши, где уже он позволял ей прижимать его к стенам.

Она знала его расписание наизусть. Даже если что-то там менялось, она знала, где он будет. Так думал Адриан. Иначе он не мог объяснить, откуда Ледибаг знала, в каких редакциях у него берут интервью, в какие ателье его везут на примерку, где ведутся его съемки, на какой показ его срочно вызвали — она поджидала его буквально везде.

И как бы хотелось ему узнать откуда она знала — он одергивал свое кошачье любопытство, опасаясь тем самым спугнуть ее, выдать себя, потерять это хрупкое тепло. Хотя когда его то и дело начали обнимать и Нино, и Алья, и другие одноклассники, даже Кагами перед тренировками — он понял, что она явно намного ближе, раз смогла сотворить даже такое.

Он вышел из раздевалки, направляясь на очередную примерку, когда в него кто-то врезался, окутав знакомым до боли запахом сладкой выпечки.

— Ох, Адриан, прости, я не заметила тебя, мне надо передать образцы, извини, надо бежать, — Маринетт неловко улыбаясь, спешно собрала куски ткани и поспешила от него прочь, оставляя его одного.

— Все в порядке, — пробормотал он наконец, когда девушки и след простыл.

А знакомый запах все крутил шестеренки в его голове.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг Ледибаг/Адриан  
> Поцелуй №19. Поцелуй, что начинается с пальцев руки, после переходит на руку и заканчивается на губах партнера.

— Это интервью назначили неожиданно. Твой отец весьма недоволен подобным вмешательством в расписание, но это хорошая реклама для следующего показа, во-первых. Во-вторых, это хорошо сработает и на твоей раскрутке лично, — словно робот, монотонно объясняла Натали, сидя перед ним.

Как будто Адриану действительно нужна была эта реклама, этот пиар, это интервью. Лучше бы он дальше отсидел на занятиях и после пошел бы в кино или в парк с Нино. Или может получилось бы вчетвером собраться, взять с собой Алью и Маринетт. Правда, последняя сбежала сегодня после первого урока, сказав, что ей срочно нужно домой помочь родителям в пекарне… Да пускай его сразу бы забрали домой, он бы просто как Кот слинял и погулял по Парижу, чем ехать куда-то и снова изображать из себя известную модель.

Все чаще и чаще Адриан Агрест начинал мечтать о том, чтобы отказаться от своего имени.

— Месье Агрест, Вам сюда, прошу, в эту комнату, — на ресепшене их уже ждала сотрудница. — К сожалению, вышла заминка, придется минут тридцать подождать, пока студия освободится.

— Вы говорили, что сможете только в два часа, — строго отрезала Натали. — Уже два часа. И вы хотите, чтобы он еще у вас просидел время впустую?

— Вы не единственные у нас, — невозмутимо парировала девушка. — К сожалению, месье Жерар заартачился и в итоге интервью с ним затянулось. Мы понимаем, что причиняем Вам этим неудобство, но вы всегда можете отказаться…

Адриан вздохнул, бросив взгляд на Натали — у него сегодня должно было быть свободным, тогда как у Натали были и другие дела.

— Если хочешь, можешь меня оставить одного. Как закончим, я позвоню Саймону, чтобы забрал меня.

Санкер колебалась минуту — и кивнула.

— Хорошо, так и сделаем. Тебе нужно только дать интервью и после сразу же домой. Никаких дополнительных съемок или раздачи автографов.

Адриан закатил глаза, заслышав последние инструкции, но кивнул.

— Месье Агрест, пройдемте за мной, — девушка мягко улыбнулась и направилась в сторону лестницы, уводя его дальше от Натали.

Она провела его в комнату ожидания — этакая гостиная с кучей диванов и креслами, столики с журналами, телевизор на стене и кулер рядом с шкафчиком.

— Здесь можно найти чай-кофе, — показала рукой на шкафчик сотрудница, — и закуски к ним. Нижнее отделение это мини-холодильник, там хранятся бутерброды, на случай, если проголодаетесь за время ожидания. На счастье, вас тут всего двое, так что можете включить что угодно на телевизоре.

— Да, думаю, мы вдвоем быстро договоримся, — Адриан согласно кивнул, хотя он никого не видел в комнате. — Спасибо Вам.

— Вам спасибо за понимание и терпение, — улыбнулась девушка. — Как только студия освободится, я зайду за вами.

Как только она вышла, Адриан выдохнул. Он не был конфликтным парнем. Но почему-то любезность этой девушки его начала раздражать. И он был безумно рад избавиться от нее и еще раз осмотреть комнату.

— Сказали, что нас тут двое несчастно забытых, — громко произнес он, так и не заметив больше никого. — Если ты что-то хочешь посмотреть по телевизору, не стесняйся, я просто почитаю новости в телефоне.

— Адриан Агрест не любит смотреть телевизор? — у него перехватило дыхание — он слишком хорошо знал этот голос.

Из кресла, что смотрело на него спинкой, а передом в окно, показалась она — Ледибаг. Немного взъерошенная, сонная, словно уже долго здесь сидела и успела даже вздремнуть.

— Скорее уступаю выбор дамам, — улыбнулся он, но тут же одернул себя — здесь Адриан, а не Нуар. — Нет, серьезно, мне все равно что смотреть.

— Угу, — кивнула Ледибаг, задумчиво его разглядывая. — Тебя что, прямо с коллежа забрали сюда?

— Есть немного, — виновато потупился он. — Прости, если бы знал, что встречусь с такой звездой, обязательно нарядился бы, — или бы трансформировался, чтобы сидеть сейчас рядом с ней.

Как никто другой, он понимал, как сильно Ледибаг не любит внимание общественности и интервью. Обычно Кот всегда прикрывал ее в подобных случаях, но что могло случиться, что ее отловили в одиночестве, без него? Неужели было нападение акумы, а он его прошляпил? Но тогда в курсе была бы Алья, а она сидела спокойно на занятиях. Или же что если Ледибаг лично пригласили на данное интервью? Тогда почему только ее, без Кота? Или она пыталась связаться с ним, а он не смог ответить? Черт побери! Слишком много вопросов.

— Выглядишь взволнованным, — заметила она, прищурившись.

— Скорее удивленным, — он мысленно дал себе подзатыльник и собрался. — У тебя тоже тут назначено?

— Типа того, — кивнула она. — У знакомой дочка моя фанатка. Очень уж упрашивала — вот я и не смогла отказать.

— Понятно, — только и смог он ответить, понимая, что в очередной раз влюбляется в нее.

Насколько же очаровательной девушкой была Ледибаг под маской.

Поскольку Адриан молчал, девушка снова скрылась за спинкой кресла. Парень прикусил губу. Ему не хотелось вот так обрывать их разговор — это с Котом она могла уютно молчать, сидя рядом — Адриан же был ей абсолютно чужим человеком.

Он взял первое попавшееся кресло, поставил его рядом с ее и сел. Перед ними открылся вид на Париж. Ему стало интересно, на что именно она смотрит — и о чем думает.

— Так значит интервью? — спросила она. — И какого это жить в свете софитов?

— Тяжело, — признался он. — Тяжело особенно от того, что на деле я никто. Весь свет принадлежит отцу, но вместо себя он предпочитает выставлять всем меня. Я нужен всем им, потому что являюсь сыном Агреста, а не Адрианом. Не то, что ты.

— А что я? — повторила она. — Чем я лучше? Тем, что мне повезло стать героиней? Так ведь обычная я без маски им тоже не очень нужна.

— Так что, мы с тобой выходим два заложника чужой славы? — Адриан не был с ней согласен.

Она заслужила свою славу. Она заслужила славу героини, тогда как он получил известность по наследству.

— Типа того, — он скосил глаза в ее сторону и тут же выпрямился — она сидела на кресле, развернувшись всем профилем в его сторону, и не сводила с него взгляда. — Ты стесняешься?

— Ну не каждый раз получается вот так вот посидеть со спасительницей Парижа, — он покраснел.

Она была права. Он действительно стеснялся вот так вот сидеть — одно дело, когда перед ней кривлялся настоящий искренний Кот Нуар, и совсем другое — разговаривать с ней от лица фальшивой маски Адриана Агреста.

— Тебя будут снимать на этом интервью? Или просто зададут вопросы? — продолжала спрашивать она.

— Только вопросы, — ответил он, боясь повернуться в ее сторону. — Отец запрещает любую съемку без согласования с ним. Издательство связалось с нами совершенно неожиданно, меня выдернули с занятий. Для фото отец будет согласовывать другой день.

— Это хорошо, — он краем уха услышал, как она поднялась. — Тогда позволь мне кое-что сказать и сделать, Адриан.

Она села на колени прямо перед ним, заставляя его нервно сглотнуть. Даже в костюме, будучи сильнее ее физически, он не мог сопротивляться ей. А сейчас и подавно.

— Ты замечательный человек, — начала она, взяв его за руку и целуя в ладонь, — один из самых внимательных и заботливых, — еще поцелуй в запястье. — Всегда приходящий на помощь друзьям и не только, — третий поцелуй выше по руке, — очень умный и способный, — четвертый поцелуй. — Талантливый, — на пятом поцелуе он дернулся и тот пришелся на локоть. — И при этом на удивление стеснительный и робкий, — улыбнулась она, оставляя еще один слабый поцелуй на коже еще выше.

— Я — Агрест, — наконец решился он возразить. — Мне по фамилии положено.

— Ты Адриан, — не согласилась она. — Фамилия тут не играет никакого значения. И ты нужен нам, как Адриан, а не Агрест. Ты нужен нам всем не из-за своего отца, — ее губы поднялись уже к плечу. — Не потому что ты модель, — ее дыхание обожгло его ключицу. — И вовсе не из-за своего богатства и знаменитости, — шея.

И вот она уже смотрела ему прямо в глаза, чуть ли не касаясь своим носом его. До боли в руках хотелось обнять ее, прижать к себе, спросить, зачем же он нужен им, да к черту, просто поцеловать ее в ответ.

— Мадмуазель Ледибаг, — раздался стук в дверь, заставляя их отшатнуться друг от друга. — Студия для Вас освободилась, идемте.

— Да, конечно, — она прикрыла глаза, позволяя Адриану полюбоваться ее алыми щеками в тон маски.

И хотелось спросить, неужели она так и уйдет, ничего не сказав на прощание, разорвав это чудесное мгновение? Адриан закрыл глаза, сдерживая тяжелый вздох — и не позволяя себе схватить Ледибаг. Да это и не требовалось, так как она снова резко подалась к нему и прижалась губами к его губам.

— Ты нужен нам всем, как совершенно обычный парень по имени Адриан, — прошептала она, медленно, словно неохотно, отрываясь от него. — Запомни это на будущее.

И пусть сейчас она сбежала от него, он все еще чувствовал шлейф ее сладкого аромата, теплые прикосновения ее губ, слышал ее тихий шепот. И кажется он превратился в расплавленное желе, не в силах даже подняться из кресла.

Пожалуй, Коту Нуару стоит будет узнать, как относится его напарница к модели по имени Адриан Агрест.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг Адриан/Маринетт   
> Поцелуй №11. Страстный поцелуй, чуть ли не срывающий голову, но тут же прерываемый случайным прохожим.

Алья была по истине страшным человеком. Сейчас Маринетт была в этом уверена. Иначе с чего бы ее лучшей подруге и ее парню бросать их с Адрианом в парке наедине? Учитывая, что уж кто-кто, а Сезер отлично знала, как тяжело Маринетт с ним разговаривать.

Да и сам Адриан молчал — небось не желал лишний раз выслушивать ее заикание! Вот он, венец неудачи. Маринетт вздохнула. Сейчас бы сюда хоть кого-то третьего… Да хоть того же Кота. Вот у кого язык подвешен на славу, он бы быстро сейчас разогнал эту неловкую тишину. 

Или будь Маринетт сейчас Ледибаг. Как в тот раз, когда они сидели в зале ожидания. От одной мысли о сделанном краска залила все лицо и стало жарко. Он просто выглядел таким потерянным тогда, и Маринетт хотелось как-то помочь, утешить его. И что с того, что она решила воспользоваться анонимностью и маской? Ну подумаешь, не сдержалась и в кои-то веки поцеловала парня, от которого была без ума. 

О том, что она параллельно еще чуть ли не облизала его руку — зачем вдаваться в такие мелочи? 

А вот то, что теперь этот парень сидел буквально в полуметре от нее, погруженный в собственные мысли — смущало. Думал ли он о Ледибаг и ее поступке? Пытался ли разгадать смысл ее действий? Или уже успел позабыть? А может…

— Маринетт, слушай, — нарушил тишину Адриан. — Прости, наверное задам глупый вопрос… Но я совсем запутался, и мне нужно это с кем-то обсудить. С кем-то, кто точно никому не расскажет и на кого я могу положиться. Если конечно ты не против и….

— К-конечно! — подпрыгнула Маринетт. — Мы же д-друзья, ты всегда можешь п-п-положиться на меня!

— Спасибо, — Адриан улыбнулся, развернувшись к ней всем телом. — Не представляю, как на самом деле это объяснить, но…

Он опустил голову и уставился в лавку, колупая краску ногтем. Маринетт невольно сжалась. Наверняка, речь пойдет о Кагами, опять ей придется помогать сопернице завоевывать его сердце. На мгновение ей захотелось завопить громко «Нет!» и сбежать… Но в первую очередь она была его другом. И, в защиту Адриана, он ведь не знал правды о ее чувствах. Поэтому Маринетт старалась дышать глубоко и размеренно, не позволяя эмоциям овладеть разумом.

— Есть одна девушка… Она мне очень нравится, но не отвечает взаимностью, — наконец начал он, не поднимая голову. — Она… Она замечательная. Красивая, умная, сильная, чудесная. Но я… Скажем так она не считает меня за парня. Я для нее хороший друг и напарник.. Ну то есть коллега, мы вместе работаем часто, — исправился он. — Я что только не пытался сделать… Знаешь, я… Кагами знает о ней. И предложила мне сменить цель. И я честно попытался. Я попытался быть с Кагами, но это совсем не то. Я не чувствую ничего к Кагами, тогда как эта девушка… Она мое все.

Маринетт прикусила губу и сжала руку в кулак, позволяя ногтям впиться в кожу.   
«Девушка, которую я люблю, мои шутки тоже раздражают». Адриан действительно был влюблен в другую девушку, которая по его описанию была идеальной. Его коллега, значит это еще и была модель. Маринетт захотелось разрыдаться — как она вообще могла подумать, что может привлечь внимание Адриана?

— А на днях вышло так, что мы с ней встретились, — продолжал тем временем Адриан. — Не спрашивай, как, но она меня не узнала, приняла за другого. И мы с ней немного поговорили. Я думал, я хорошо ее знаю, но после того разговора она раскрылась передо мной в новом свете. И она меня поцеловала. Ну то есть она поцеловала не меня-своего друга, а меня-якобы незнакомца. И я не понимаю, почему она так поступила.

Маринетт вздохнула. Было бы странно думать, что даже у Ледибаг был шанс привлечь внимание Адриана. Его видимо целовали каждый день, и он все равно был одержим той незнакомкой.

— Может ты раскрылся ей тоже с новой стороны? — невольно повторила она слова своей квами.

Ситуации действительно были смешно похожими. Что она позволила Коту поцеловать себя ни с того, ни с сего. Что та незнакомка уступила Адриану.

— Смешно с того, что обычно я целовал ее в руку, при каждой встрече пытаясь урвать эту возможность, — неловко усмехнулся в это время парень. — А теперь это сделала она. Словно отвечая мне за все мои поцелуи.

Вид Адриана Агреста, настолько поглощенного чарующей девушкой, тут же предстал перед Маринетт, вызывая желание зареветь белугой. Когда внезапно что-то в голове щелкнуло. Поцелуи в руку? Отвечая?

— Адриан, это звучит правда очень запутанно, — тихо пробормотала Маринетт, пытаясь сложить в голове единую картинку. — Но та девушка… Ты можешь уточнить, кто это? Просто чтобы я понимала, насколько все плохо?

— Я… Прости, это просто конфиденциальная информация, — тут же выкрутился Адриан. — Я вообще не должен никому про нее рассказывать, но я настолько уже запутался. И с ней этого не обсудить, и никому другому просто не рассказать. И она сотни раз говорила мне, что не любит меня, что влюблена в другого, а тут эти поцелуи… И я не знаю, как мне теперь вести себя с ней. То ли рассказать ей, что в том зале ожидания был я, то ли промолчать — и остаться в неведении, зачем она так сделала. Черт возьми…

Он схватился за голову, тогда как Маринетт судорожно соображала. Поцелуи в руки, зал ожидания, ответ на его поцелуи, напарники с одной стороны, незнакомцы с другой… Неужели это…

Но она ведь видела Кота и Адриана одновременно?! И во время нападения Годзиллы — когда он скрывал свое лицо за мотоциклетным шлемом. И во время сражения с Десперадой — с появлением Аспика Кот исчез и появился только после. Уверенность Кота, что Адриан в безопасности после столкновения с Вольпиной. Поездка Адриана в Нью-Йорк и появление там Кота…

Маринетт подняла голову и прищурилась, изучая его тщательно уложенные волосы. А если их растрепать, если белки его глаз тоже представить зелеными, если наложить черную маску на его лицо, понять, что от него пахнет камамбером — любимым сыром Плагга, разглядеть наконец в серебряном кольце Камень Чудес, хранителем коего она, черт побери, является…

Маринетт снова захотелось зареветь белугой — лишь бы забыть все эти совпадения. Но перед ней сидел ее напарник, ее непутевый бродячий кот, который совершенно сломался от ее поведения, сломался настолько, что решился попросить совета у друга.

У друга… Из груди раздался смешок. Так вот к кому она так ревновала Адриана — к самой себе. Так вот из-за кого она отвергала Кота столько времени — из-за самого него. Интересно, Мастер Фу знал? Конечно, старик знал все. Как и их квами. Вот что случилось тогда с Обливио! Они просто узнали личности друг друга. Но… Маринетт нахмурилась. Но Кот Блан… Там они тоже знали личности друг друга. Значило ли это, что именно она довела его до акуманизации? 

«Наша любовь погубила этот мир».

— Кот… Ты дурак, — пробормотала она, качая головой. — Самый настоящий дурак.

Адриан поднял голову и с удивлением взглянул на нее.

— Откуда ты… — он не договорил — в его глазах отразилось такое же понимание.

— Но я видел тебя как Мультимаус… — пробормотал он. — Камень Лисы, да? Иллюзия? — она кивнула, и он хмыкнул. — Господи, я ведь тогда правильно подумал. Но… Но тогда почему, Маринетт? Скажи мне, что это было?

Маринетт пожала плечами.  
— Ты выглядел таким грустным, — прошептала она — говорить громко было боязно. — И я не могла не приободрить парня, которого люблю больше жизни.

***

Она тут же зажмурилась, словно опасаясь его реакции, но Адриана уже было не остановить. Он быстро придвинулся к ней чуть ли не вплотную, крепко обнимая и не веря в свою удачу. Хотя почему не веря? Вот его Удача сейчас находилась в его руках, такая робкая, смущенная, милая.

— Это все время была ты, — повторил он, сжимая ее как можно сильнее, не желая выпускать ни на мгновение. — Я такой болван, моя Леди, самый настоящий слепой болван. Прости меня. Я больше от тебя ни на шаг не отойду. 

— Но ведь я просто твой друг? — прошептала она еле слышно ему в грудь, но он расслышал.

— Моя Леди, — усмехнулся он и мягко взял ее за подбородок, заставляя поднять лицо, — прости, но простого друга я не хотел бы так сильно поцеловать. Особенно сейчас.

Она не сказала ни слова, заливаясь румянцем.

— Полагаю, это разрешение, — не мог не подколоть ее Адриан и поцеловал ее. 

Чувствуя, как напряженное тело в его руках расслабилось, он еле сдержал восторженный стон. Его Леди оказалась его одноклассницей, его лучшая подруга оказалась его напарницей, и его чувства были взаимны, и сейчас она отвечала на его поцелуй с не меньшим пылом, что горел в нем.

Адриан опустил руки и подхватил Маринетт за бедра, мягко, но настойчиво заставляя пересесть к нему на колени. И когда она послушно развела ноги, обхватывая его с двух сторон, по всему телу пробежала дрожь — его Леди хотела его не меньше, чем он ее. Сколько же возможностей у него оказалось упущено? 

Маринетт приоткрыла рот, позволяя ему скользнуть языком внутрь, и он мысленно поклялся: сколько бы возможностей он не упустил, он наверстает их всех, обязательно.

— Кхм-кхм, молодые люди, — раздался со стороны знакомый голос, — позволю себе заметить, что лавка в парке не очень подходящее для этого место.

С тихим писком пунцовая Маринетт тут же спрятала лицо у парня в груди, а Адриан выглянул из-за плеча девушки.

— Здравствуйте, месье Рамье, — поздоровался он с бывшим месье Голубем. — Что же поделаешь, если от любви к этой девушки я просто теряю рассудок?


End file.
